Dark Love
by voyagemaiden
Summary: Twilight Crossover. After betraying the wizarding world Harry flees England. He’s ready to live his life alone in self exile, but a certain vampire has different plans. HP/EC
1. Prologue

Dark Love by voyagemaiden

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight. I'm just working with the plot.

Warnings: This is slash (male/male) so if you don't like it you don't have to read. There is going to be mentions of angst, abuse, violence, and mature scenes.

Summary: After betraying the wizarding world Harry flees England. He's ready to live his life alone in self exile, but a certain vampire has different plans. HP/EC

Prologue

_Let love guide us they say._

_I do not understand._

_I know love comes in different ways, shapes, and forms._

_But I have never truly experienced it._

_It's like trying to grasp water for me._

_I try too hard and lose it._

_Will I ever know?_

_Or is it too late._

_Am I doomed to live with a hole in my heart?_

_A meaningless pit that cannot be filled._

_I wish someone would love me._

_For as long as I could remember I have wanted a life. A life of acceptance. A life without pain. I should have known that such a life could never happen to me. After all, I was Harry Potter, the Freak who later became the Boy Who Lived, who lastly became the Boy Who Betrayed Us All. _

_The betrayal wasn't intentional. I have never wanted to cause anyone pain. I know what suffering is, I know despair. Oh god, I know despair. With the upbringing I've had how could I not? _

_And yet, I have never wished those dark emotions on anyone. I felt as if I was alone in my grief, alone in the world, alone in my mind. And that was okay. I had accepted that fact. But that didn't mean I was happy about it. _

_Holding on to life through all those years at the hands of the Dursleys made me strong. It made me see the world in ways in which others could not. The day I discovered magic was the day that changed my life permanently. For the better I had hoped._

_And it was better at first, but with each passing year I had learned that magic was not as good as I originally had thought. Because with magic came jealousy and rage. I had learned how magic, as light and pure as day, could turn black._

_I am powerful, probably the most powerful in the world. But because a foolish man once said 'with power comes responsibility' I had learned to hate that power. _

_Responsibility, or prophecy. Two words that could control someone's destiny, control their fate, control the path they walked until they were just bodies walking with no mind. Those two deadly words could create slaves, or puppets if you will, used for the intents and purposes of others. _

_The wizarding world has used me. They've broken me. I am so damaged I don't know if I will ever be fixed. I've broken free, for now, and am on the run. I must find a place where they cannot follow. I am dangerous, I am deadly. And in their eyes the boy named Harry Potter is dead._

_I'll tell you the story of an innocent boy with dreams. I'll tell you what he became. I admit I took my 'responsibility' a little too seriously. I worked a little too hard at pleasing everyone. Why did I do it you ask? Simple, I wanted acceptance. I wanted love. _

_I had thought that with my strength and drive people would see me. The real me. I had foolishly thought that my friends would follow me to the end. Because that was what friends did, wasn't it? _

_I was wrong._

_I delved into dark magic. I learned the ruins. I learned the ways the universe works, the origin of magic. I knew I needed to win the war against Voldemort. I worked for my friends, my lights in the dark, so hard that I lost myself in the process. _

_After those long years of torture and training the day finally came when I faced Voldemort. The battlefield around me was streaked in red and the sky was dark. All around me the battle had silenced. They were waiting. Waiting for the final blow._

_And it was the perfect opportunity, the moment we had all been waiting for. Voldemort was kneeling in front of me, defenseless, and the killing curse was on my tongue. He was at my mercy. All I had to do was utter those two fatal words._

_But as I looked into his eyes, eyes full of pain and fear, eyes so like my own in everything but color, I suddenly remembered why I was here. Why at this very moment I was going to scar my soul. _

_Acceptance. A simple thing yet so powerful. I had realized in that final breath that Voldemort was like me: an orphan who wanted to be noticed, a human being who strove for power so that one day others would see that he had worth, a lonely soul that wanted to prove to the world that he wasn't invisible, that he had a reason to live._

_I couldn't do it. I lowered my wand. _

_Looking around me my heart stopped at the sight. Expressions of anger, hate, shock, and fear surrounded me. I knew what that meant for me. I had no choice. I had to run._

_There would be no turning back. I knew I was alone, just like always. I had grown used to it. I had betrayed. The world had built their hopes up on my shoulders and I turned my back on them. I deserved my punishment. I deserved my pain. _

_They could never find me. They'd lock me up and declare me the next Dark Lord. They'd experiment on me to learn my secrets of the dark. If they ever found me I'd be worse than dead._

_That's how I came to be here, in a quiet town named Forks. It had a small population and it rained nearly every day of the year. It fit my mood perfectly._

_I knew that it was time to live my life in exile._

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it! This is my first time writing a romance so I hope I do it justice. I wanted to try a Harry/Edward pairing because I love them both, but I wanted to tell you that Harry Potter is the series I know best so if I mess up on any facts in Twilight you know why. I apologize for that beforehand. Plus, I'm going to change a few things around anyway, to make it more like my own.

Anyway, please review so I know if I should continue this or not. Any comments or questions are always appreciated.


	2. Through the Fog

A/N: All I can say is that I'm completely amazed by the response to the first chapter and I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed or added my to your favorites/alert list. So with that said, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. A girl can dream though, can't she?

Chapter 1 – Through the Fog

Oh friend, dear friend of mine.

I've once seen you shine.

Now I see you grieve through night and day.

It's as if winter has chosen to stay.

Will you blossom in this light?

Please, for me, try to fight.

For two months I lived alone in my home with no contact from the outside world. My rather large house stood in the middle of the forest and had nothing but seven miles of trees circumventing it. This was why Forks was such a wonderful place for me. The gloom and the isolation were perfect for my continuing torment.

When I did go out to get some groceries I never spared anyone a glance and thankfully they seemed too frightened to come within talking distance. I wondered if I really looked that frightening.

I rode a bicycle. It provided a way for me to stay in shape. It was also a part of my self torture. I deserved any pain thrown at me and seven miles to and from my home seemed reasonable. It was even better when it rained. Wet clothing and chattering teeth were just a bonus. I betrayed the world, I deserved it all.

My self isolation in my home really wasn't so bad. Sure I was lonely. I cried every night for my lost chance at love. I cried for my lost friends. But I had my books and they were quite enough for me. They became my new friends. They taught me, they listened. They didn't betray. I lost myself in their worlds, brighter worlds than the one I was trapped in.

I was rich. Before I left England I took all of the gold my parents left behind. I also took the very few things I owned: my photo album, my firebolt, my invisibility cloak, and my wand. They were my most precious possessions. The only things I had ever owned. Each had a special connection with my past. They brought memories and pain. I would never go anywhere without them. But they were hidden. I lived in the muggle world now. There would be no more magic for me.

So with the gold I bought a large house with a magnificent library. It was my refuge, my haven. I spent hours in that room pouring over muggle literature. I read a variety of works, from Shakespeare all the way to charts exploring the deepest parts of the ocean. I would sit in front of the fireplace and lose myself for hours. That was the best part of my exile. While reading I was finally content.

I had to change my name too, so my past wouldn't find me. Harry Potter died that night he betrayed. His name was blackened and scarred for all of eternity. That little boy with dreams was no more.

He became James Evans. A slight reminder of his past, a glimpse into who might have once loved him, but that was all. He walked this earth and barely a breath was heard from him. Not even a shadow remained once he swept by. He was distant, he was invisible. To the eyes of the world he did not exist for he was nothing but a rumor, whispered but soon forgotten.

With a sigh I stood up. It was late, well past midnight. It was the end of another day of this life imprisonment. At dawn I would wake and do nothing but drown in my misery and anguish once more.

I fell asleep quickly and dreamt.

_Where was I? It was just before dawn and there was nothing but a brick road under me and flattened, bare land all around. Walking slowly down this narrow path I heard a scream. Spinning abruptly, dark woods appeared before me, and miles away something silver. I ran._

_The road was long and all around me were black ravens, calling into the night. Shadowed silhouettes laughed from afar as they watched me struggle. My breath came in gasps and my legs felt like lead. Still I struggled on. _

_After what seemed like an eternity I made it to my destination. A silver lake stood in front of me, its waters churning, boiling in this chilly air. It was burning, and the air began burning and filling with smoke._

_I turned and saw Hogwarts. It lay in ruins. Its proud towers were nothing but rubble and flames. On the grounds students were in tears and screams pierced the predawn light. _

_Dementors were closing in. Professors were preparing for a fight. _

_How could this happen? Voldemort was defeated, Voldemort was weak. 'And you let him live' a nasty voice mocked inside my mind. I had betrayed, and now I murdered. I felt like this was the end for me. Finally the end for the boy who was no more._

_And yet amidst the chaos was a single figure standing still, calm, serene. Her blond hair and paleness stood out against the dark and terrible background. As I stared she turned to me with knowing eyes. _

_Luna, my only friend now. The only true friend I had ever had. I knew now, she had loved me for me. She knew why I did what I did. She understood the feelings in my heart, the thoughts in my mind. _

_She spoke to me and though we were far I heard her words clearly. It was as though we were connected in our minds. The trials we faced together throughout the years were enough give us that bond._

"_I've missed you my friend," she said, smiling tranquilly. "I know your thoughts and I know your pain." _

_She looked toward the sky as the dementors swirled above her. Her breath began to mist in the icy air. 'Was there any hope' I thought._

_She looked at me again with damp eyes. "I want you to promise me Harry, that you'll find life and you'll find love. I know you think you don't deserve them but you are a better person than you give yourself credit for. Promise me that you'll try. _

"_Go to Forks High School and start junior year," she continued in her knowing way, startling me that she knew where I was. _

_She waited for my answer as the dementors descended upon her. Her time was short._

_With a heavy heart I promise her what she wished to hear and it was the end. _

With a strangled cry I woke from my dream. Tears streamed down my face and sobs broke from my lips louder and more heartbreaking than ever before.

Through the fog clouding my mind I knew one thing for certain: the next morning I would be going to school.

* * *

I wanted to thank Eternal Cosmos for allowing me to use James Evans, the name she chose for her Harry in her brilliant story, The World Without Me.

Review!!!


	3. Passage of Time

A/N: I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! They mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing more.

Chapter 2 – Passage of Time

I watch the clock, every night.

I hear its song, I see its life.

It moves on, for that's its job.

While I sit here, in the night.

~*~

Where is forward, where is fate?

Will I see the new dawn's light?

With my heart, I wish one thing,

That time would collect me once again.

The morning after that horrifying night I found myself standing in the parking lot staring up at the local high school. Compared to Hogwarts the school looked like a three-year olds' coloring book creation. The buildings were nothing but a jumbled array of metal and color. I didn't mind though, at least it had a small population. I wasn't eager to meet anyone anytime soon.

Scowling at the stares, I pushed past the onlookers without sparing them a glance. I couldn't give a damn about their curiosity. I was used to it. Used to the gawking and the gossip. I refused to let it bother me.

Upon entering the office I noticed that I wasn't the only one starting today. A pale girl was being handed a map of the school. She looked shaken and nervous.

'Perfect,' I thought. 'Let her get swept away and passed around as if on display.' Everyone could just leave me alone then.

After registering and receiving my schedule from the rather flustered secretary, I headed toward my first class, English. Upon arriving I realized that the new girl was there as well. The stupid secretary must have handed us the same schedule. And I wasn't even _trying_ to be intimidating.

Class was long, boring, and annoying. Not that I expected anything different. I sat in the back, next to the new girl, Bella Swan. Apparently everyone had been 'expecting' her since they all knew who she was before being introduced. I was a mystery though and I planned on keeping it that way.

Throughout the class students kept glancing our way. They looked at me with fear and at Bella with unwavering interest. It was a shame that nothing more exciting than two new students ever happened in this town.

The bell rang and a crowd surrounded Bella. I made my escape, going unnoticed.

The rest of the morning passed in a similar fashion and finally it was time for lunch. I had packed. The less interaction I had with anyone the better.

Walking towards the table in the far corner of the cafeteria I felt my magic stir. That was odd. If felt like tendrils of magic were stirring on their own accord, trying to reach something I could not see.

Glancing up, I locked eyes with a student sitting at the table nearby, and faltered. Blushing, I walked past.

'Why are there vampires in this school?' was my immediate thought. 'And why did my body react the way it did?' That had never happened to me before. It was strange and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

Mad-Eye Moody's warning of constant vigilance flashed in my mind so I sat facing the vampire coven, but I refused to look up at them. I ate my lunch in silence.

**Edward's POV**

Edward listened to the words as they drifted through the minds of the students around him. That was his gift, and so he used it as often as he willed. Unfortunately nothing exciting ever happened in this boring little town of his, so he listened as little as possible. The commotion today seemed to be centered around two new students, a boy and a girl. The thoughts were brief and few on the boy, while the girl caused a vast reaction and many inappropriate, romantic thoughts.

Disgusted, Edward tuned them out. He could really care less about pathetic teen angst. The new students were, in his opinion, just humans and not worth the fuss.

So Edward sat and pretended to dine with his family, trying to enjoy the peace of the cafeteria before the uproar began when the new humans arrived. The school atmosphere always gave him headaches. He hated noise and he hated crowds. He was the kind of, well, vampire who would be content to lock himself in his room all day long and do nothing but listen to music. It was a shame Carlisle made him attend school, again. But they had to keep up appearances.

Edward sensed one of the new students before he actually saw him and frowned. The scent was nothing like he had ever experienced before. It was composed of something both calm and wild. The scents were conflicting to one another. Something similar to calm, pre-storm air, as well as the savage storm itself rolled off of him in waves.

Edward shuddered. The closer the student came the more his body began to tingle with feelings he could not explain. He felt heat and something else affect his skin in some new and unexpected way. Electricity seemingly flowed through the air, almost as if there were a thunderstorm overhead. For once in his life Edward was frightened.

He turned and saw the student walking his way, eyes downcast and a frown resting on his lips. Edward ignored Jasper's gasp and moments later found himself staring into the eyes of this extraordinary creature. Yes, it was alright to call him a creature because this boy in front of him could not possibly be human. The boy blushed and walked past him, sitting at the table next to his.

Edward could not keep his eyes off of him. The boy was utterly beautiful. He had hair as black as night, which offset his pale skin. And his eyes, eyes Edward could see were so full of pain and guilt behind his mask, were greener than dewy moss. The boy exuded a dark aura that made onlookers weary.

'A dark angel,' Edward thought suddenly. He was sure that if his heart were still beating it would have stopped by just looking at the boy. He would never admit it aloud, but he felt an undeniable attraction towards him. He felt a pull, as if from a magnet, and it both frightened and excited him.

So intense was his focus that he missed Alice's knowing look and Jasper's puzzled frown. He also missed Rosalie's dark glare and Emmett's interested expression. He was lost in his own mind, his sight solely focused on the being in front of him.

After what could have been an eternity, a far too short of time in Edward's opinion, he managed to get himself under control and found that he could not hear the boy's thoughts.

With some internal struggle, he broke his gaze and discovered that he had missed the entrance of the second new student. She was currently trapped at a table full of naive and gossiping teens, and was staring at him. She blushed when she saw Edward look at her and turned away.

The girl was nothing compared to the boy, but for some reason Edward could not hear her thoughts either. That had never happened before. He needed to discuss this with his family as soon as he had the chance.

But for now he settled with staring at his dark angel.

**Harry's POV **

After lunch Bella and I arrived at Biology at the same time and the teacher put us in the back. I was thankful for that, but something strange happened when we passed the vampire. He tensed and it looked as if he were in pain. Now that was interesting. I hoped it was not my scent that sent him into bloodlust.

Waiting for class to begin, I sat in silence and let my mind wonder. Unfortunately it went back to the vision I had of Luna last night. I couldn't get her out of my mind no matter how hard I tried. The complete and utter acceptance of her death unnerved me greatly. She gave her life so that she could pass her message to me. She wanted me to be happy, she wanted me to live. If she had not cared then she would have lived. She could have used her time to fight off the dementors instead of waiting for my answer. Oh why did she have to wait for my promise to try!

I shivered. It was my fault she was dead. All my fault. My guilt was becoming unbearable and my pain was beginning to overweigh everything else. How many deaths would I have after my name before it all ended? How long would it be before I could break free from the chains of this world? I wasn't sure if my heart could last much longer. I wanted it all to end. I _needed_ it all to end!

I had not noticed that my breathing was becoming erratic until I heard "Evans, Evans. James!"

I snapped out of my daydream, or rather my nightmare I could not escape from, and turned to the source that had broken my thoughts. I was grateful to whoever it might be.

Bella had called me. Apparently my reaction had scared her. I also saw that the vampire was staring at me with wide eyes. I turned away from his gaze.

Bella surprised me then, by speaking.

"How old are you, James?" she asked quietly. I couldn't help but notice the vampire shift in his seat slightly.

"Seventeen," I replied honestly.

Bella smiled sadly. "Your eyes tell a different story," was all she said.

I ignored her. I didn't need a shrink analyzing my every move now! I needed no one.

"Do you have the time?" she asked, starting to get on my nerves. I was not one for ideal chit-chat, in case she hadn't noticed!

I told her the time. She thanked me and turned away.

Sighing, I leaned back in my seat. Finally I had some peace.

"Do you have the time?" she asked again, not a moment later.

Finally losing my patience I snapped at her. "What! I just gave you the time. Are you deaf or would you like me to spell it out for you?" I knew I was being harsh, but I didn't care. To be honest I couldn't care about much anymore.

Bella just sat there calmly until the end of my tirade before speaking once more.

"But you see," she started softly, hesitantly. "The time you told me before is in the past now. It does not matter for time moves on and events constantly change. We have to live in the present, always looking towards our future.

"Now, do you have the new time?"

I hesitated, seeing her point. I knew I carried my past with me wherever I went, my anguish and my sorrow, but that was who I was, the only way I knew how to be. I knew time moved on, but I was trapped in my self-exile, on the run, hiding from the world. There would never be a future for me. I would never have anything different.

I told her the time and she let me be.

* * *

Review!!!


	4. Suffering in Silence

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might… Oh, who am I kidding! The books still don't belong to me.

Chapter 3 – Suffering in Silence

Mirror, mirror on the wall.

How I wish I wasn't me.

What is this reflection?

For who I am is not what I see.

My soul's a shadow,

Encased in the dark.

It is trapped,

Until someone sets it free.

When I arrived home from my first day of school, I slammed the door behind me and let out a scream.

"You fool!" I snarled angrily at myself. I had forgotten myself in class and got lost in the past. I planned on keeping to the shadows, never being noticed, and my near panic attack did not help that!

If it weren't for Bella, who knows what would have happened. The outcomes could have been so terrible that I didn't even want to think about them. I would have to watch myself from now on, closely. I needed to stay conscious and in control. I could not risk exposure.

One panic attack or flashback, no matter how small, could lead to a magical outburst, and that could result in the entire wizarding world showing up on my doorstep. Now that would not be a pretty sight. They'd probably have torches or chains ready to constrain me, lock me up, and trap me for life. My life of exile now would be heaven compared to what they'd do to me. No, best not take any chances. I needed to stay in control.

Not to mention the sight my magic would have caused in front of the muggles. I could see it now, in the headlines of the local newspaper. '_Follower of evil_', '_workings of the occult_', '_deadly, dangerous, beware!_' Well, that last bit wouldn't be too far off the truth. But if that ever happened, I'd have to leave this lovely little, dreary town of mine.

And if the vampires every found out they had a wizard in their midst… I shuddered. I wasn't exactly sure how they would react, but seeing as wizards tortured their kind in the past, and still do, I could bet that they wouldn't take to me too kindly. Vampires and wizards have never gotten along. The wizarding world views them as dark creatures of the night, not worthy of existence on this earth. I doubted very much that the vampires would take that as a compliment.

Wizards hunt them down, slaughtering without mercy, and wonder why the vampires revolt. Honestly, I sometimes wonder where the mentality of mankind went. If that is their logic, I was glad I didn't belong anymore. Sometimes being an outcast had its advantages.

I just hope the vampires never find out about my origin. It was risky, staying near them, but I just could not bring myself to leave. This little town had grown on me. Although I did not interact with anyone, I found that I had fallen in love with the quietness of the forest, the sounds of the rain. I enjoyed my peace even when I was suffering inside.

'Suffering in the silence' I decided to call it. Or 'silent tears'. Inside of me was a bubbling mess, an explosion waiting to happen at the slightest provocation. One more upset and who knew what would happen.

But on the outside I appeared calm, collected. I was a master of masks, and I had accepted the fact that I deserved to suffer. I understood that the pain I felt would be a part of me for the rest of my life. There would be no healing from my scars, my past. My memories were sharp and my guilt raw. After years I would still carry all that I felt inside of me. And maybe, just maybe if I was lucky I would grow numb to the world around me. No more hurt and no more sorrow would be felt. It would just be me, just me as I am now.

But in order for that to happen, for my plan to come to pass, I would have to stay quiet. No heads would turn in my direction, no words would be spoken. I would be there, but my presence would not be felt. I would exist, yet I would not. That was the life I wished to lead.

And yet that one vampire, the one in biology class, knew something. Edward, the teacher had called him. There was something about him that made me uncomfortable. I was hyperaware of his presence and I didn't know why. My magic stirred around him, and I felt as if I were being drawn to his side by an invisible string.

Perhaps he was doing something to me, hypnotizing me with his presence. It did not matter though, I would be extra careful when around him. I would stay on guard at all times and make sure he did not alienate me from the other students. After all, who knew what the vampire was thinking, or the whole coven for that matter. It was best to stay away from them and that was what I planned to do.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the library. I decided to stay there the rest of the night, in front of the fireplace. A nice book might help me get my mind off reality, if only for a time.

**Cullen's POV**

Carlisle Cullen surveyed the tense atmosphere of the room around him. His whole family was there, gathered, and discussing the new and rather mysterious boy who had started school that day.

There were various reactions from every family member. Each had their input to add, each had their own emotions. Carlisle was currently unsure what this all meant.

Studying Edward's appearance, he was shocked and a little hopeful that, whatever changes come to pass in the near future, they worked out for the better. He wanted his eldest son to be happy, not wallow in loneliness and self-loathing for the rest of his immortal life. And if Edward's intensity about the situation was anything to go by, he guessed that this James Evans would soon become intertwined with their lives in some, destined way.

Trying to move the conversation forward, he continued speaking.

"And it's true, Edward, that you cannot hear his thoughts?"

Edward shook his head, seeming deeply troubled. "I can't hear the girl's either. Perhaps I'm losing my ability? But I hear everyone else fine. I just don't know anymore," he rambled in a very non-Edward like way. He seemed flustered, his perfected concentration and control slipping away from him.

"But then," he continued, "in biology class I _could_ hear his thoughts, but just barely. I could hear them like a poorly tuned radio. And from what I gathered he was thinking about his death. Something like, 'I need it all to end'."

Carlisle turned to Alice, who had so far remained uncharacteristically silent. What was up with his children today? It seemed that this James Evans had just turned his world upside down. He felt like he was surrounded by his loved ones, and yet they were not his loved ones. They seemed like strangers to him. Carlisle felt like he was trapped on the wrong side of a mirror, trying desperately to smash it to join his rightful family on the other side, but for some reason the glass would not break. He was trapped in the illusions and the echoes. The only thing he could do was remain calm and wait. Yes, he would wait patiently for understanding to flood through him. He was sure it would one day, and he would be ready for it when it did.

Alice spoke hesitantly about what she saw in her mind. It made him uneasy to see her falter.

"What I saw, or what I _can_ see, are only flashes of images and sounds. I'm trying. I don't know what's wrong," she said, sounding frustrated.

"I see James screaming, whether from pain or something else entirely, I don't know. It's dark, so very dark around him. And then I see him among the trees, crying silently. He's so sad about something. I don't know what. And finally there's fire. It's consuming everything around him in a storm of rage. There is no start and no end. It's just there."

"So you see now," she continued, looking around the room of silent listeners, "I don't understand any of it. It doesn't make any sense. Do you understand it?" she asked the room at large.

Jasper spoke up then.

"Guilt, grief, and fury were the emotions I felt most from him today. When he walked into the cafeteria, I thought my head was going to explode with the intensity of it all. I believe he's bottled up his emotions all of his life, refusing to let any go.

"There was also betrayal and an utter acceptance that had me confused. It was like he's given up on life, or lost his will to live," he said, watching Edward stiffen beside him as if confirming his thoughts from before.

"His emotions were chaos, hard to follow and discern," Jasper continued. "I've never met anyone like him before."

He fell silent.

"Well, I think we should just leave him alone," Rosalie snapped. "Obviously he doesn't want any help, or he would have gotten some before now. He's a danger to this family since we know nothing about him and what we do know appears off and unnatural."

Everyone was shocked to hear a low growl coming from Edward.

"What do you think, Edward?" Carlisle asked in hopes of distracting him from a fight.

Edward hesitated, seemingly choosing his words with great care.

"I want to help him," he said just barely louder than a whisper. "No, I _need_ to help him. I've never wanted to do anything more in my life," he said, looking at Carlisle with desperate eyes.

Carlisle nodded and Rosalie hissed. Emmett put his arm around her trying to placate her, but to no avail.

"Fine!" she yelled, standing and glaring down at her brother. "You can play with your new pet, once you've tamed him, but if he brings this family to harm it will be your fault!"

"He will _not_ be my pet!" Edward roared, also standing. Jasper stood as well, ready to grab him if need be.

"What is wrong with you Rosalie? Will you not open your eyes for once! I _need_ to be around him. I _want_ to heal him. Did you not feel his aura! Are you not drawn by it? I don't think I could stay away even if I tried!"

Edward had not meant to say all of that. It had slipped out in his anger. Any thoughts of James Evans seemed to destroy all of his control until he was left feeling vulnerable. He suddenly became uncomfortable with the stares.

Emmett spoke up for the first time.

"Bro, we all felt his aura and while I admit it was slightly darker than any other, I don't think any of us were attracted by it." He glanced around and the others shook their heads.

Edward stood stunned. Why did no one else feel what he felt? It didn't make sense. Was he going mad? But he was a vampire for crying out loud! Vampires didn't go mad, did they?

He stood awkwardly in the silence that surrounded him, aware of everyone's concerned gazes. Fortunately, Esme was the one that broke the silence.

"I think you should do whatever your instincts tell you to do," she said, speaking directly to him. Edward could have kissed her for her understanding. Carlisle nodded by her side.

He gave them a small smile of appreciation. He could do what was necessary now. He knew, with time, that he could heal James Evans and perhaps develop a deeper relationship with him. He did not know how that would work out, but his long-dead heart told him that one day, it would work out just fine.

* * *

Please, review!!!


	5. Lost in the Chaos

Disclaimer: I know, I know, Harry Potter and Twilight _still _don't belong to me.

Chapter 4 - Lost in the Chaos

Chaos, it's everywhere.

I know I need to calm my fear.

I don't know where to turn.

I'm lost in the haze, my mind.

If someone's out there, hear me shout!

I'm lost, but I want to be found.

The next morning at school Bella kept shooting discrete glances at me. I was quite annoyed, but I refused to give in and talk to her. If she couldn't get it through her head that I did not want to socialize, then that was her problem and I could do nothing about it. I would let her try to interact until she gave up in despair and left me alone.

Between classes I glided through the halls quietly, keeping to the sides, keeping to myself. What I did not realize was I was being watched. Different sets of amber eyes observed my proceedings, some with scowls, some with curiosity, and some with awe. They saw my grace and they saw my strength. Funny how they could see what I could not.

At lunch I sat in the corner of the cafeteria, by myself once more. Almost immediately I felt Edward's eyes on me and shifted uncomfortably. What made it worse was that my magic was trembling, reaching towards him. It made me aware of every move he made, every sigh.

When the scrutiny became too much I looked up to glare. Edward appeared taken aback and turned away. I was pleased. Who knew all those years with Snape would eventually pay off?

Turning back to my lunch, I watched as a shadow fell across the table. Following it to its origin was almost my undoing. I suppressed my magic and my anger full force in an attempt to calm myself down. Losing control because of a stupid muggle girl would not be the smartest move on my part. No, I had to see what she wanted. I had to wait for her to speak.

Bella hesitated when she saw my expression, but charged forth with what she was going to say anyway. Either she had a stubborn streak in her or she was suicidal. I couldn't decide which, but shrugged it off, for now.

"I-I was wondering if I could join you?" she said. I raised an eyebrow at her. Why would she want to be near me? That didn't make sense.

She continued, attempting to explain. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been sitting over there at that table," she said, nodding her head in the general direction. "I've been sitting with Jessica and Mike..."

She paused, waiting to see if I gave any sign of recognition. I didn't and she frowned.

"It's just, I don't seem to fit in with them. You're new and I'm new, so I thought, well I thought we could sit together, since we're in all of the same classes anyway."

I stayed silent, trying to grasp the logic in that, but I could not find any. Silence rang as we stared at one another. The seconds ticked by and I watched as Bella grew more and more annoyed with each passing moment. At last she spoke, her words more forceful than before.

"Could I please sit with you? I promise I won't interrupt your solemn silence. I'm not overly fond of conversation either."

Finding no argument in that, I shrugged and continued eating. She took that as consent on my part and sat down.

True to her word, she did not speak. In fact, she seemed quite content with her new position. This only heightened my confusion.

Feeling eyes on me, I turned and saw several students glaring. Apparently these were the ones Bella described earlier. If they wanted her so badly then they could take her. These 'children' better not blame me for anything because it would only result in pain and suffering on their part.

While contemplating what fate would befall each and every one of them if they were to do something stupid, I heard a faint growl. Surprised, I turned to the vampires and found Edward scowling at the teens.

The pixie-vampire girl bumped his shoulder and Edward turned to look straight into her eyes. To me it looked as if they were having a private conversation. I stored that information away for later use. I remembered reading in one of my books that, once turned, vampires more often than not keep their strongest traits. They each had a gift and if Edward's gift was what I thought it was I would have to be extra careful.

Shaking my head, I went back to my lunch, trying to ignore the unsettled feeling I felt growing in the pit of my stomach.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Directly after gym, the last class of the day, I slammed the door of the school open in a rage and stormed out.

'How dare they!' I thought furiously to myself. That idiot, Mike, blames _me_ for stealing Bella away from him. He didn't even give me a chance to explain. Mike and his mates couldn't wait to shove me in a locker and steal my clothes while they were at it. Damn my small size.

They hid my clothes on top of the lockers, knowing that with my height I wouldn't be able to see, let alone reach them. I had to stand on the bench and reach with a broom to get them back.

And now I was the last one out of the school. 'Could my life get any worse?' I thought in self-pity and self-loathing.

Without warning, my magic flared and my eyes widened spectacularly. I looked around me since my vision had been narrowed in my anger and nearly stumbled in shock at what I saw.

I was not the only one in the parking lot. No, it was me and the entire vampire coven surrounding me. They had formed a circle, trapping me.

Oh damn it all to hell! If they were going to jump me here I wasn't going down without a fight. I felt my magic react. It was pulsating just above my skin, diluting the further it went from my body.

At random moments it would flash, like unharnessed and deadly streaks of lightning, towards Edward. I was hyperaware of his presence by my side. I spun in a full circle in an attempt to get precise locations of the others.

A strong gust blew in, scattering my scent into the air. I tensed, waiting for them to react.

Edward stepped forward and I flinched away. He looked confused at my reaction and stilled. The blond male decided to speak instead from where he stood. He had a calming presence.

"Please James, just listen to us. We're not here to hurt you. We promise. Will you listen?"

I felt another wave of calm spread over me and I growled. That was magic! It had to be. The vampire was manipulating me into a state of safety. Well it wasn't going to work.

I backed away from him, backed right into the huge brunette. He grabbed my arm to steady me and I panicked. I flung out, and at the same time felt an anger that was not my own. My vision swam until I was not standing in a parking lot surrounded by vampires, but standing before wizards in hooded, black cloaks. Every single one of them lay on the ground, twitching and screaming in both pain and horror. The pure fury coming from Voldemort had me terrified. I whimpered.

Blinking, I came back to myself and felt the ground beneath me. I had fallen.

I also felt a pressure around me. Someone was holding me close to them. I had trouble making out the words at first, but then the blurred veil lifted and I heard them as clear as day.

"Shh, I've got you. Please don't be frightened. Please James, I've got you." It was Edward if my magic had anything to say about it. My body felt heated and my face flushed. I could not breathe.

I didn't understand no matter how hard I tried. My emotions were a sporadic mess and I couldn't comprehend what had just happened in that short amount of time. I needed to get away. I knew I had to get home before my magic exploded.

Jumping to my feet I pulled out of the grasp. "Don't touch me!" I hissed, a hiss that did not sound like my own. I didn't care at that point, I made a run for it and prayed to every spirit that they wouldn't follow.

Forgetting my bike, I ran into the forest and used my magic to warp the shadows around me. I hoped that a little magic wouldn't alert the Order to my presence.

I didn't turn back, but if I had I would have seen all five vampires frozen where I left them, all in various states of shock.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Night had fallen by the time I arrived home. Today had _not_ been a good day. I had been confused, humiliated, furious, and terrified all within a span of a few hours. Plus, I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep.

Standing in front of my full length mirror I observed my reflection. I looked terrible. My eyes appeared haunted, complete with dark circles beneath them. My skin was too pale and my stature too small.

I watched as my eyes saddened and welled up with unshed tears. God, sometimes I really hated my life. I honestly didn't know how much longer I could last.

Within that moment, a different pair of eyes flashed before my own: eyes of silver and so full of disappointment. I stumbled back and fell against my bed in shock.

'Oh Luna,' I thought sadly.

Memories of my promise to her came back full force. I gasped as the chess pieces finally matched up and the truth of my situation clicked in my mind.

What was I doing! I promised that I'd try to live, and here I was running from life itself. An ugly knot twisted in my very soul. I knew her eyes would come back to haunt me the rest of my life if I didn't change my ways. But what could I do?

I thought back to my day, of how Bella tried to interact, of how I cut off whatever the vampires tried to say. They were trying to get close and I wasn't letting them. For whatever reason they _wanted_ to talk to me, to be near me. I don't think I would ever understand why, but maybe this was my chance. My chance at life could seed from a small interaction and bloom into something more.

But I didn't know how to interact. Because of my childhood, and then the hell the wizarding world put me through, I knew my trust would be hard to gain. And I had to admit to myself, I was terrified to start any relationships. I was afraid of the hurt I'd feel if I got close.

I closed my eyes and sighed, reaching a decision. _I_ would not interact unless others wanted to interact with me. They would start the chain and I would follow. But I knew I needed to be on guard the entire time, because even though Harry Potter was dead, danger was always present and always seemed to find me no matter who I was.

I laughed, sounding slightly mad to my own ears. This would be my game and I would play accordingly. I would add my pieces of the puzzle until I came to the final one. I was ready to do this for Luna, and surprisingly, for myself.

With that thought I turned off the light and went to sleep. So focused was I on my plan, I did not feel the presence of a certain vampire outside of my house, nor did I see him watching me with concerned amber eyes.

* * *

Review!


	6. Haunts from the Past

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

Chapter 5 – Haunts from the Past

I need to forget, but I fear,

Forgetting means losing my soul.

The past is what I am,

Can there be a new me?

I am so tired, so tired of life,

But a flame in the dark has finally come,

Glowing, brighter, near me.

**Edward's POV**

Edward watched James glide from class to class as if in a trance. He had stayed the entire night outside of his window, watching as James had nightmare after nightmare.

Edward was actually surprised James was staying awake at all considering the rough night he had. He had wanted nothing more than to go in and comfort him, but knew that was impossible.

Before school began he had met with his family and Alice told him about the vision she had the night before, a vision that made his long-dead heart ache with warmth. James had decided to give them a chance. It was the perfect opportunity for Edward to get close and he was going to make the most of it. After all, opportunities like this didn't come around very often.

Edward wondered what caused James' change in heart. Out of his whole hundred years, no human or any other creature had ever confused him more. Getting to know the true James Evans would be the hardest challenge he would probably ever face in his eternal existence, but he was ready for it.

The day seemed to drag on forever and Edward knew the others had noticed his anxiousness. He just wished the bell would ring, signaling the start of the lunch period and the beginning of his mission.

**Harry's POV**

I knew I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going, I was dead tired from the night before. Yesterday's events had apparently caught up with me during the night and altered any peaceful sleep I could have had to a night full of haunted dreams, consisting of both childhood memories and imaginary terrors. It was amazing I was still standing at all.

This morning, when I had awoken, I was lucky to find my bike sitting outside of my house. I was a little uneasy that someone was so near me during the night, and I had an inkling of whom that someone might have been, but I was also thankful. I had not been looking forward to walking all that way once more.

In between classes I kept running into others, apologizing without looking up. And unfortunately it was only halfway through my day.

Making my way towards my usual table in the cafeteria, I stopped to a dead halt when a melodic voice called my name. The pixie-vampire girl had called me.

"James, sit with us?" she said in a bright voice. I winced at its volume.

I turned to them, and then looked at Bella. She was waiting for me, watching to see if I'd abandon her.

This was my chance to change and I prayed with all my heart that I was doing the right thing. I knew this would be the moment in time that would alter the path I was currently walking and set me on a new one.

Did I want it? Was I ready for friendship, companions, life? Deep down I knew what the answer was, even with my fear.

I spoke to the vampires. "I will, but only if Bella can come too."

I watched Edward tense at that and frowned. Why was he so against her? Was her scent really that strong to him?

The other vampires kept silent, watching and waiting for Edward to confirm or deny. He looked straight into my eyes before nodding with a pained look on his face.

I sat beside Edward, feeling my magic flare. I ignored it. Bella sat across from us, studying the two of us with a puzzled expression, but thankfully didn't comment.

I ate slowly, feeling like a disease. I was surrounded by all of these beautiful creatures, and here I was, tainted and scarred beyond belief. I knew I didn't fit in, and never would. I began to forget why I agreed to this in the first place. What was I doing here!

My mind went from calm to overdrive as time went by. I knew I felt these feelings of isolation before, so many times before. I was beginning to lose myself in the memories of my past.

"_Mummy!" Dudley yelled in a whining voice. _

"_Hush Duddikins, we have company," Aunt Petunia said. "Come meet the Porters. Your father works for them. They've brought a celebration cake for Vernon's promotion!"_

_A young Harry peaked around the corner, keeping silent and watching the proceedings from the shadows of the hall. _

'_This is my family too,' he thought sadly, listening to the laughing and the clinking of plates. 'Why is Dudley allowed in and not me?'_

_As a six year old, Harry did not yet understand why his family treated his cousin so much better than him, but he would find out soon and he would wish with all of his heart that he could take back the question burning brightly in his mind._

_His stomach growled as he watched them devour the cake. He never had cake before and wondered what it tasted like. _

_Slowly, his feet seemingly moving on their own accord, he made his way into the kitchen. Once the bright light hit his face however, he froze, his senses coming back to him. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he thought about what his uncle would do if he saw him there. Uncle Vernon had specifically said to stay in his cupboard. Harry disobeyed and knew he would get punished._

_Backing away, he barely breathed. He had to get away before anyone saw him!_

_When he was almost to the door he relaxed a little. He had made it! Now he wouldn't get punished. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all and later, if he was really good, Aunt Petunia might even give him some leftover cake!_

_A rare smile broke out over his face as he imagined what it would taste like. It would probably be better than the burnt bacon he was allowed to have on some mornings!_

_Emersed in his thoughts, Harry tripped on the small rug covering the floor and fell backward against the wall with a slam. His arms flailed widely, and he knocked a glass of wine off the counter and onto the floor. It shattered into a million tiny pieces._

_Time seemed to stop as all present in the room turned to look at him with disgust and rage. He had never been so scared in his life!_

_Shrinking back, he tried to make himself as small as possible. His body trembled as he waited for the outburst._

_Uncle Vernon stood from his chair and Harry flinched when he spoke._

"_Sorry about that," he said to the Porters. "The whelp's not ours, we're watching him since his mother's terminally ill. His drunken father left him when he was born, saying he was an ungrateful little brat." Vernon spoke proudly, as if this was an act of charity._

_I didn't understand. What was he saying! It was a lie, it had to be._

"_He's nothing but a little trouble-maker. We're trying to force the habit out of him, but sometimes it's a lost cause. But know this, the boy will _never_ be a part of this family. He's just too different from us."_

_My eyes filled with tears as the words echoed in my mind. 'Never be a part of the family, never be a part, never!' But they _were_ my family, the only ones I had left, so why did they lie!_

_I was unsure about anything anymore. Did my father really abandon me? I couldn't remember. Maybe I _was_ ungrateful, a freak who didn't belong anywhere. _

_All I had ever wanted was love, but all I ever got was loneliness. I kept holding on to my hope though, in the darkness of my cupboard where my dreams could turn into reality in my mind. The enveloping darkness was the one thing that kept me going, kept me safe._

_I looked back up as Uncle Vernon's beady eyes turned to me and gulped. _

"_I think it's time you went to bed," he said in a low, dangerous voice. I glanced at the Porters not knowing what I hoped to see, but seeing the revulsion on their faces made my heart ache even more. It felt like a little piece of me had died inside._

_I nodded, not able to meet Uncle Vernon's eyes, and made my way to my cupboard. I knew, when the company had gone, that my uncle would come for me as he always did. _

_I wept silently while waiting, my thoughts centered on, not my punishment, but my lost chance at tasting cake._

**Edward's POV**

When James had decided to join them, Edward could not have been happier. Sure he had to deal with the demon girl, but having James next to him was a blessing from heaven.

He was sure everything would be fine, that this moment would lead them to eternal friendship, and hopefully, to everlasting love. But the longer he sat there watching James, the more he came to realize that not everything was as it should be.

James was progressively getting paler, his breathing shallow. Edward watched his eyes become distant and knew James no longer saw the reality around him. They were losing him to the haunts of his past.

Suddenly, James' mind opened wide, pulling Edward's into it like a swirling vortex of doom. His and James' mind combined as one, and Edward found himself actually experiencing the tiniest details of the memory. He _became_ James, trapped within that one moment of time. He sensed the fear and felt the hurt. He shied away from his fat uncle and wept silently for love.

With difficulty, Edward managed to grab a hold of some reality, his mind now stuck on two separate realms of existence. In one, he watched his family staring at him with concern, while in the other, he cried in the dark. He knew he had to do something.

Using an effort that was never before needed, he spoke to his family, his voice shaky.

"Snap him out of it, but don't startle him."

Apparently the effort cost him too much and he fell back into the land of darkness.

After a pause, Edward blinked and saw light in the distance. It grew larger as it came closer to where he waited, until eventually, he could discern color and shapes in that light. He had finally come back to himself. He was Edward Cullen once more.

Beside him, he heard James gasp, sounding like he had been drowning in water and had just emerged. And in reality, that was close to the truth. It scared Edward more than he realized.

Looking at James, Edward couldn't help but chuckle. Apparently his family had decided to pour water over him, hoping that would be the best way to bring his attention back to earth. And it certainly had!

When James turned to glare at him, Edward noticed that it made his eyes alight with fire. Those mossy green depths were enchanting when James was angry.

Edward cleared his throat and spoke, hoping to ease the awkwardness that was hanging thick in the air. "James, I would like you to meet my family, properly this time." Edward flashed him a charming smile when James' eyes widened at the unexpected topic.

"This is Alice Cullen, and that's Jasper Hale."

Edward watched as James took in as much detail as he could. He had never seen anyone analyze a situation quite so intensely before. He truly wondered what James had gone through in his past to make him so untrusting. Edward felt grief well up inside of him as he imagined possible scenarios that hurt the one he wanted to befriend. His mind kept flashing back to the memory he had just witnessed and felt his anger swell and merge with his grief.

Alice beamed at James while Jasper merely nodded, looking as if he'd been the one through the recent emotional trauma, of which he had of course, but James didn't know that.

"And these two are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

Harry kept his face blank as he eyed Emmett's size, but smiled slightly when he caught sight of Rosalie's familiar sneer. In fact, he seemed the most at ease around her. Edward felt a pang of jealousy course through him, but quelled it. He needed to do what he must in order to get James to relax around his family, even if that meant giving up time with him and letting the others have their chance.

"And I'm sure you already know, but I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

He didn't need to introduce the human sitting with them. In fact, he'd rather not turn his thoughts in that direction. As it was, he was having enough trouble controlling his thirst for the moment, since her scent seemed to be entangled around everything. She was pulling him in, like a spider waiting for its prey, and he did his best to ignore it.

What followed was light chatter. Edward was glad to see James finally beginning to relax around them.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

At the end of the day Edward found himself outside the doors of the school, waiting for James. He could not help himself, he was drawn by their powerful, and yet completely mysterious connection. He couldn't bring himself to stay away and wondered if James felt it too.

Edward stood with a tenseness that was not completely normal for him. He was contemplating different ways to phrase a question he desperately wanted to ask James, but he was afraid it would be taken as a threat. It was hard to predict the outcome of anything involved with James. Even Alice had trouble seeing any solid or straighforward facts. Everything with James seemed to be twisted and turned so that the beginning became the end while the end got lost somewhere in the haziness of the middle.

Edward smiled when he felt turbulence in the air. He knew James was near. And not a moment later James rushed out, looking flushed from gym class. Instantly their eyes met and James blushed an even deeper shade.

Edward felt his breath hitch at James' innate beauty. He truly was a dark angel. James turned and headed his way with a questioning look burning in his eyes.

Trying his best to avoid eye contact, Edward gathered up his wits and courage. He knew he'd lose all sense of logic and self-control if he gazed too long in those hidden depths.

"James," he said in his musical voice. "I know that, technically, we've only met today. But I want to be your friend. I would never hurt you," he stressed, finally making eye contact to prove his sincerity.

"And as a friend, I would also like to invite you to my home, to meet Carlisle and Esme, my parents." Edward smiled, adoration creeping into his voice as he spoke of his adoptive parents.

He waited with baited breath while James thought.

James was hesitant, he could see that. He was clearly debating with himself the pros and cons of the situation. Oh how Edward wished he could read his mind at that moment! He really needed to figure out why, at some moments he could hear James' thoughts to the extreme, while at other times there was nothing but a stone wall blocking any entrance.

Finally James gave a small, sad smile, having apparently decided his dilemma. He answered softly, and if Edward weren't a vampire he doubted he would have heard the reply at all.

"Okay."

* * *

Review, please! Tell me what you think.


	7. Keep On Trying

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while, but I had to take some time off to clear my mind. I think the pressure of everyday life had finally gotten to me, but I'm back now and ready to write! Lol. And I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. They really mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Me? No, I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 6 – Keep On Trying

I'll give you my heart,

For I'm falling apart.

A hope in the night,

Flickers and dies on site.

I need you now,

Because I fear,

As the wild wind dies,

Then so will I.

The drive to the Cullen's household did not take very long considering Edward was driving very, very fast. It didn't bother me though, for it reminded me of flying, something I dearly missed.

I had opened the side window to let the wind grace my face. Oh how I missed the freedom of the open air! It was a place with no boundaries, a place of peace. In the midst of the clouds and sky, I could finally be me.

Smiling softly at my thoughts, I watched the scenery roll by. The deep green landscape soothed my nerves, surprising me that I could actually relax in a car full of vampires.

I had decided to go along for the ride because of two reasons. First, this would be part of my game, to see how close I could get to them. And second, because I was honestly intrigued by the situation. Before leaving the school I had seen the emotions swirling in Edward's dark eyes and that alone drew me to him. No one had ever looked at me like that before and I wanted to find out why.

I could sense his eyes on me once again, but I simply did not care. This moment of flying, or feeling of elation, was mine to hold and I would cling to it with all my strength for as long as it was there to hold.

Far too soon we pulled into the driveway and I got my first glimpse of the house looming in front of me. It was different, for lack of a better word, and it blended in flawlessly with the surrounding environment. It was a perfect house for vampires, and surprisingly, a perfect house for me.

I stared entranced as Edward helped me out of the car. While walking up the drive, however, I could feel myself tensing once more. My mind had apparently just registered the fact that this was it. I would either become a late night snack for the vampires, or I would walk out of this alive with, perhaps, friends. I knew this would be the deciding moment.

Gathering my Gryffindor courage, I followed Edward and the others into the house.

**Cullen's POV**

When Esme first laid eyes on the mysterious James Evans, she could barely contain herself. He was just too adorable! But Edward had warned her, through Alice's discrete phone call not too long ago, to be careful around him. Alice had said something about a brutal past and a constant edginess in him.

And now that she eyed James' stature, she saw the tenseness, the strain. He was thin, almost too thin for comfort, and his rapidly beating heart was obvious to all in the room.

'Poor boy,' she thought sadly to herself. She hoped the surprise Edward wanted her to get before they arrived home would help. But Esme wished with all her being that she could do more for him to help him relax.

Carlisle, sensing her distress, put an arm around her to comfort her. Both of them knew they could do nothing but wait to see how the events played out. They hoped beyond hope that this James Evans would eventually accept them for who they were and, possibly one day, see them as family.

**Harry's POV**

Observing the inside of the house from where I stood I felt a grief settle on my chest. Everything was beautiful, just like the vampires. Once again I had to wonder why I was here at all. I never seemed to fit in anywhere.

Edward guided me to his parents while the others followed closely behind. I felt selfconscious as I neared them and fiddled with the end of my shirt. When Edward put his hand on my arm I jumped a little before blushing at my foolish reaction. He simply wanted to ask if I was alright! I was such an idiot for acting like this.

When I finally looked into the eyes of the heads of the coven my breath literally escaped my grasp. The world dissolved around me. Nothing existed except for the tenderness and the compassion directed at me. At me! Deep within myself I felt a longing stir that I never knew existed. I felt a hope burn in my soul for the first time in my life.

'Is this what it feels like, to be loved?' I wondered. I had to look away to blink back tears.

I was vaguely aware of someone talking, but my heart was pounding too hard to hear. Merlin, what was wrong with me today!

The next thing I knew I was sitting in the kitchen with Edward next to me, holding my hand. I blushed when I felt my skin burn, but didn't remove it from his grasp. It actually felt nice.

"James." Edward spoke in an alluring voice. I listened half in a daze.

"My family and I have something for you. It's sort of a 'welcome to our home' gift, I suppose. We thought you might enjoy it."

Confused, I turned to the others and spotted a rather large cake sitting innocently on the table. It had the word 'Welcome' written across it in blue icing.

I gaped, instantly alert. I thought back to my earlier flashback: _A young Harry __wept silently while waiting, his thoughts centered on, not his punishment, but his lost chance at tasting cake._

This just proved my theory! Edward was a Legilimens. That was his gift. Before he became a vampire, he must have been good at reading people, at knowing their thoughts. He had kept his strongest trait.

I turned to him, all caution gone with the turn of my thoughts.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked bluntly. His eyes widened marginally and he seemed a bit shaken. I watched the other vampires become statues from where they stood.

"I want the truth," I growled in warning, staring straight into his eyes.

He seemed resigned and answered, "Yes, but not all of the time."

I closed my eyes, accepting this, but I wanted more. "And what did you see? What did you hear? Edward!"

Edward, for his part, looked startled beyond reason.

"I don't understand James," he said, his silky voice calming me slightly. "You ask what it is I saw, but you are not the least bit surprised that I _can_ hear thoughts at all. A talent that's unnatural, unheard of."

"I'm not surprised," I answered cryptically. I refused to give out more information than that.

After a long pause Edward spoke again, telling me of all the instances when he was allowed access to my mind. I listened closely and came to realize that panic attacks and flashbacks apparently lower my Occlumency shields. I was relieved to note that he did not find out my origin. My knowledge of the famous wizard named Harry Potter, the boy I once was, was safe for now.

I nodded to him, satisfied, and turned back to the cake.

Esme must have sensed my hunger for she smiled at me warmly before cutting me a piece. I took it from her, secretly reveling in the love I could feel coming off her in endless waves.

With great anticipation, I took my first bite and was immediately lost to the pure bliss. The cake was chocolate and it was everything I had ever hoped for and more! I couldn't suppress the moan that left my mouth and had to blush at the chuckling response.

The vampires didn't eat, obviously, but they sat around the table to watch me.

Finally feeling comfortable in their presence, I allowed myself to actually enjoy the company. I hadn't even noticed that my hand was still entwined within Edward's grasp.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

When I finished eating we moved to the living room. I sat in between Rosalie and Edward on the couch while the others sat facing us.

Sitting next to the both of them had a calming effect on me. Rosalie reminded me a little of Draco, one of the few constants in my ever-changing life. Despite his arrogant nature, Draco was both reliable and predictable. We had backed each other during the war and that meant trusting him with my life.

Edward, on the other hand, gave me a sense of timelessness. He continually calmed the raging emotions inside of me and brought new ones, ones that I had never felt before. With him I was finally able to keep my mind in the present and not lost on the memories of my past.

I laid my head on his shoulder, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with me. A smile tugged at my lips when he wrapped his arm firmly around me, holding me close to him.

We sat like that for I don't know how long. Never before had I felt so secure. I drifted in and out of a waking sleep, eventually noticing that the others had left us alone.

Once more I closed my eyes, but this time was different. Once again I looked out of Voldemort's eyes and not my own.

I thought it strange, but Voldemort seemed confused. He sat in the dark against a damp wall with nothing but a blank look on his face. He was contemplating his plans, something I could not grasp clearly.

When I tried to move further into his mind I saw a blinding white and opened my eyes.

Edward was watching me, a frown marring those beautiful lips of his. I moved away from his grasp.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, concern evident in his voice.

I didn't answer, but instead pondered the situation. It seemed as if I would never be able escape the wizarding world.

For the first time in my life I had finally begun to relax and forget. During those last few hours I was finally free from the manipulations of my past and the knowledge of my betrayal. But I was not allowed to forget.

I knew now, I was not meant to have happiness. It was time for me to leave.

"I have to go, Edward," I whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry."

He didn't understand. I could see the confusion in his eyes. He stood back uncertainly.

"Okay James, I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned, not having the heart to tell him otherwise. But I knew there would be no more Harry and the Cullens. Once more it would be just me.

Almost to the door, Edward called my name from his place by the couch. He spoke with an urgency that I was not used to. I looked at him, my face a blank slate.

"James, I need to warn you. I'm sorry if you don't understand, but you need to stay away from Bella –"

"What," I interrupted in a fiece whisper. I felt my temper flare to life inside of me. I could not believe I was hearing this. He could not be saying this!

I tried to think rationally. Maybe I was just overreacting. I overreact all the time and this was no different. I spoke to him in a shaky voice.

"Is there a reason why?"

He hesitated, probably confused by my response to his demand. He didn't know my past, of what I had been forced to do. But I knew my past and no matter how hard I tried I would never forget.

By coming here I had cut my strings from the manipulations, but there were still scars. And scars did not fade.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck before answering.

"She's dangerous for you to be around and for me to be around. You wouldn't understand, but please James, for me, stay away from her."

"_Harry," Dumbledore spoke gravely. _

My eyes glazed over. I felt my arms fold unconsciously over my stomach out of an act of protection.

"_I've noticed that you've been getting close to young Mister Malfoy." I nodded. Draco was my first and only friend. For the last five years in Hogwarts no one would accept me no matter how hard I tried. I was pathetic in their eyes and so I stood alone._

_Draco and I had been rivals, but I loved him too. He was the only one that noticed me, even if he only wanted to pick a fight. _

_And then one day everything changed when Professor Snape assigned us as partners for a potions experiment. In that short amount of time we had discovered that there were as many similarities between us as differences. _

_We became instant friends, the perfect pair._

_I looked up at the man I considered a father-figure, my guide. I had hoped to see pride in those twinkling blue eyes of his. A 'well done, you've finally found a friend' or a gentle smile. _

_But as he scrutinized me over his half-moon spectacles, I saw no ounce of pride on Dumbledore's face. There was only disappointment. He looked as if I had failed him somehow. _

_He spoke to me calmly, unaware of the darkness that overtook my mind. _

"_I think it's best if you stop seeing him. He's a danger to you. You know as well as I that he comes from a very dark family, one who supports Lord Voldemort. It would be unwise to continue your friendship."_

"No Edward," I heard myself say as if from a distance.

I had felt betrayed by Dumbledore, but had blindly followed his lead. After two years of precious friendship lost, Draco had decided to join our side of the war after all. But our friendship was not the same as it was before, for I had lost that inborn knowledge of what a friend was supposed to be like.

And once again I felt that same betrayal. It was heavy on my heart, suffocating me slowly. I felt as if I were dying.

Edward moved towards me, but I slammed the door in his face. Without thinking I apparated home, to my haven, before anyone had the chance to follow.

Landing heavily on the couch, I sat there for hours. Try as hard as I might, I could not discern any emotion inside of me.

I was numb to the world.

**

* * *

**


	8. The Tides Are Turned

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! I started a new story too, The Silent Force. It's a Harry/Draco pairing, in case you're interested! Anyway, here's the next chapter! It's a longer one. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Er, oh yes, I still don't own anything no matter how hard I believe.

Chapter 7 –The Tides Are Turned

I've decided, I'll come to you.

But will you still have me?

I need you in my heart,

For now and evermore.

Don't run away, for I've decided.

I'll come to you now,

I'll come to you, forevermore.

**Cullen's POV**

"What happened?"

After the Cullen's had heard James' departing words they had all rushed to find Edward. They found him outside, staring blankly at the nearby woods. He looked terrible. Esme went to him, wrapping an arm around his waist for comfort, but he moved from her grasp.

"Edward, don't," Rosalie growled. "Don't even _think_ about hurting Esme! None of this is her fault."

The words took time to sink in, but eventually Edward came out of his daze. He blinked before turning to give her a hug, whispering, "I'm sorry Mom," in her ear. She gave him a gentle smile.

"What happened, Ed?" Emmett asked again.

Edward gave his brother a blank stare. "He's gone."

"Oh, well no problem bro, he can't have gotten far. I'll find him for you."

"No," Edward choked, "he's _gone_, gone. As in, he just disappeared."

The others watched Carlisle shift his stance from where he stood, but he chose to remain quiet on the matter.

"But Edward." It was Alice. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I know, but he was angry at me. I don't even know what I did. One moment he was fine. I thought we were making progress. Heck, he was even sleeping in my arms!" Edward's words grew more frantic as he tried to explain. "But the next moment he wakes, tells me goodbye, and slams the door in my face!" Edward's breathing became laboured, despite the fact that he didn't have to breathe at all.

Jasper spoke soothing words to his brother. His words were quiet, if not a bit sad. "James wasn't angry Edward. He felt betrayed. What did you say to him when he woke?"

The others watched Edward shift uncomfortably. When he answered, he was quiet, ashamed.

"What I asked him seemed so important at the time. Like I said, we were making progress. I didn't want to lose him. No, that's not right. I didn't want to _share_ him with anyone else."

Edward looked downright miserable when he spoke his next words.

"I asked him to stay away from Bella."

"What!" Alice shouted, her anger clearly visible in her petite form. "Edward you fool! What on earth could have possibly made you say that when you know he has no other friends? He doesn't socialize and he certainly doesn't trust! When he was finally beginning to warm up to us, to open himself up enough to be able to relax in _your_ arms, you ask him to give up the only other person he talks to? His only other friend?"

She continued muttering to herself, clearly too upset to yell anymore. But the others heard snatches of "Leave you alone for two minutes!" and "Wish I would have Seen."

Carlisle, the only vampire calm enough to think logically in situations like these, spoke soft words to his son.

"Alice is right, Edward. You need to be careful with what you say around him. We don't know what happened in his past to make him so untrusting, and I doubt we'll ever know the full story, but if you want this relationship to work you need to be on constant guard when around him. Don't hurt him anymore than he already is."

Edward felt as if his heart was being ripped out. His agony was so unbearable, he wanted to fall into an enchanted sleep and never wake to this nightmare ever again.

"What should I do, Dad?" He looked like a lost child. The others felt slightly guilty at their earlier harsh words.

Carlisle looked at him for a long moment, before smiling at the familiar spark in Edward's eyes. He knew his eldest would never give up on anything he set his mind to, no matter how impossible the task may seem. Edward truly was a remarkable vampire. His passion exceeded all limits beyond anyone Carlisle had ever known. He hoped his son would be successful in the path he chose.

"For now Edward," he said, "I'd give him time. I know he disappeared, and that _is_ strange, but he'll turn up eventually. Give him space, apologize, and wait. After all, vampires are known for their patience, are they not?"

Edward nodded to himself. His son seemed to be near his normal self again and for that he was thankful. He knew a distraught Edward affected the entire family. Their love for him knew no bounds. Carlisle was just sorry he had never realized the extent of Edward's loneliness after all these long years.

Edward went to his room with one last glance at his family.

**Harry's POV**

The next day I decided not to go to school. Instead I stayed in bed, alternating between sleeping and mourning. I knew I was slowly sinking into depression, but could not bring myself to care. At least for now.

I had given Edward my trust, and faster than imaginable he had used it against me. That was why I had left England in the first place. I no longer wanted to be a puppet in the ranks, but instead be my own person, one who made their _own_ decisions. But once again I found myself under someone else's command. I did not like it at all.

I was so confused. Was I not supposed to have a life of my own? I didn't know what to do.

And so Friday came, the last day of my first week at Fork's High School, and once again I skipped. That gave me the weekend to myself, to plan.

Over the next two days I forced myself to _move_, unlike the previous two. I couldn't afford to just lie there and fade into nothingness. Of course, no one would have cared anyway. It would have just affected me, as it always has.

But ever since that night with Edward, something had been off about my emotions. I felt empty and utterly strange. I went through the motions as if in a trance. Try as hard as I might I could not shake the feeling. I had never felt more trapped.

Monday came and I forced myself to go to school. I had decided to be polite, but decline any invitation that would lead to friendship. I couldn't allow myself to get hurt again for I feared that would truly be the end of me.

And so lunch came and I sat alone. I shook my head at the vampires when I passed, feeling guilty at the look on Edward's face. I turned away before I could change my mind.

And I told Bella that I needed to be alone for a few days. She seemed upset, but understood. For that I was thankful.

My second week passed in a blur. I barely spoke and found myself more of a ghost than an actual person. That thought unsettled me for some reason but there was nothing I could do about it.

That was, until Bella had come to me Friday during lunch. It was the first time anyone had spoken to me all week long. I was unused to conversation.

"James," she had said to me. "I've been invited to La Push tomorrow and I'm allowed to invite someone, so I thought I'd ask you." She watched my reaction.

I looked at the table and she continued. "You're my friend, no matter how strange-"

My eyes widened and shot up to meet hers when she broke off, but I saw the laughter behind her eyes. I smiled in response.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." My smile widened when I saw that she wasn't really sorry.

"The point is-" she persisted.

"I'll go," I interrupted firmly. "I'll go."

I had just realized how incredibly stubborn she was. I was used to this kind of relationship and found the tenseness in my body ebbing away at its familiarity. We weren't friends exactly, but more like companions. I wondered why Edward hated her so.

Looking at Bella I saw the happiness in her eyes. Once again I had to wonder why she wanted me around at all. It still made no sense to me whatsoever, that others wanted me close by. Maybe one day I would figure it out.

And so she told me where to meet and left with a nod. That was how I found myself in the parking lot of Newtons' Olympic Outfitters on a Saturday morning.

I shivered despite the sun's rays when I approached the car. I stayed back a bit, not recognizing anyone except the ones who were angry at me a week back. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I thought about a silent retreat...

"James!" someone shouted nearby, sounding quite excited. "You came."

It was Bella of course. She pulled me along and stood by my side as she introduced me to the others. I wasn't so sure about most of them, but Angela seemed nice enough.

Soon after we were off on the road. I chose not to speak, but rather listened to the chatter around me. I wondered what it was like to be so carefree like these teens. To live with no worries or fears would surely be a blessing. I wondered where my life went wrong.

The sun was still shining brightly when we stepped out of the van, so I had to I squint in order to see the ocean while walking down the path. The scenery was breathtaking. All around there was nothing but deep greens and grays. I felt as if I would never tire of this place.

The crew gathered around some driftwood and made a bonfire. While everyone marveled at the bluish tint I shrugged it off. Where I was from the fire was green.

After some time I found myself actually enjoying the fresh air. The chilly breeze and light small talk were soothing to my nerves. For once I was glad I came.

But soon the others grew restless and decided to go for a hike. Bella asked me to come with her and I hesitated. Edward had said Bella was dangerous and the forest was the perfect place to act on any ill intent. But Edward had never explained _why_ she was a danger to be around, or even _how_.

And then I realized what I was doing. Why should I care about what Edward said? It was time for me to act on my own free will. I nodded my agreement and followed her into the woods.

We quickly fell behind everyone else in the group due to Bella's clumsiness. Every so often she'd trip on a rock or root and I'd have to help her up. Her cheeks burned frequently with embarrassment, but I was amused. She actually reminded me of Neville in his younger years.

Finally we made it to the tide pools, what Bella was eager to see. I had to hold her back a few times when she began to lean in too far. She said she wanted to see the fish.

She asked me if I liked to swim. I told her no, I had already had my share in a Scottish loch.

"Oh!" she said, intrigued. "How was it?"

I pondered my answer. "Cold, wet, murky. Not to mention I didn't know how to swim in the first place."

She frowned, studying me intently. "Then why did you do it James?"

I looked away and swallowed the lump in my throat. Fourth year had been a terrible year with the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory's death. The whole ordeal really took a tool on me. I wasn't sure if I had ever recovered from that.

I answered Bella with the simple truth. "Because I had to." I walked away.

"James, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean– ahh!" Bella had run into me and had, of course, slipped. We both fell with a splash.

I stared at her with wide eyes before beginning to laugh. I laughed long and hard, thinking to myself that I had finally cracked. Everything came crashing down on me and began crumbling to dust. I saw the light and grasped for it like a dying man.

I laughed at the ridiculousness of my situation. I laughed until I had tears streaming from my eyes. I looked at Bella and saw that she was laughing too. We were alone in the wilderness and were, apparently, both losing our minds. But I had never felt so light, so free.

I held her hand on the way back. I figured she had enough scrapes as it was. For that she seemed grateful.

When we arrived back at camp, however, we stopped at the sight that greeted us. There were others near the fire. They were darker skinned with long black hair. They were also huge.

I hesitated when I felt my magic pulse. It wasn't reaching towards the newcomers, exactly, but rather alerted me to the fact that they had a magic of their own. I could see it in their aura, like some kind of wild beast just waiting to emerge. I had never seen anything quite like it before.

I held myself stiffly as Bella pulled me closer. Introductions were made and I couldn't help but notice that the younger one, Jacob, had eyes for no one but her. She stared at him too with a faint blush on her cheeks. I shifted uneasily.

Bella and I ate in silence while the others talked, but I perked up considerably when someone mentioned the Cullens. I noticed Bella stiffen too. I could tell we were both intrigued.

The natives had said the Cullens don't come here, ever. But why? There had to be more than met the eye. Perhaps they knew the truth about the vampires? Maybe their inborn magic marked them as enemies.

A voice spoke from my side, startling me out of my thoughts. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I felt my heart beat frantically at the close proximity between Jacob Black and me. I never allowed anyone so close!

'Well, no one but Edward,' a voice spoke rather fiercely in my mind. I tuned it out and turned to Bella. She was blushing quite a deep shade, but from anger at the use of her full name or from shyness, I couldn't tell.

"It's Bella, actually," she responded, sounding a bit annoyed.

Jacob didn't seem to mind for he smiled broadly at her and I was struck by the difference it made. He had a carefree smile and held himself with an easiness that I associated with only Sirius, my beloved godfather.

I sat up straighter, interested by this new discovery.

"Bella," he said, the grin still on his face, "would you like to accompany me down to the water?"

"Oh!" Bella gave me a glance.

I nodded at her. "Go ahead." I tried to make my voice even.

"No James, you're coming with us." I gave a surprised yelp when she yanked me up by the arm and told Jacob to lead the way.

Together the three of us walked the shoreline. I let Jacob and Bella do the talking while I listened and observed. But after I while I felt myself opening up enough to comment or even laugh at what was said. It was hard to stay on guard around a free spirit like Jacob Black. I found myself liking him more by the minute. And it seemed Bella held the same opinion.

Soon we came upon a rather large piece of driftwood and decided to rest upon its smooth surface. My thoughts drifted until Bella asked about the Cullen's.

Jacob was hesitant to say anything, I could see that, but in the end he decided a scary story was better than none at all.

I listened closely as he spoke the truth behind the vampires and learned that his family was descended from wolves. They were shapeshifters! He just didn't know it yet.

I had nothing against shapeshifters, for they had no choice in the matter. I had read in the past that they were put on this earth to be protectors of the people. They kept the balance while preferring to stay in the shadows themselves. For those who knew of them they were honored above all else and considered sacred spirits of nature.

There were many different forms a shapeshifter could take. Wolves were known to guard small communities of the forest while eagles watched over the open plains. There were even dolphin shapeshifters who protected sailors lost at sea. It was an honor to meet one now.

I looked at Jacob with new eyes. In my heart I hoped he would stay this loving and carefree no matter what challenges lay ahead. I never wanted to see his spirit broken.

I was happy for him and Bella. I had seen their bond come to life the moment we stepped foot into camp. I wished them happiness for many years to come.

I wished the same for me.

**Edward's POV**

Edward watched Bella's truck pull in the drive of James' house and stepped into the shadows with Alice by his side. He was anxious to see James, to make sure he was alright. He had been worried from the moment he heard James agree to go to La Push and thought of nothing else since despite his family's reassurances. If Bella Swan or the wolves had harmed him in any way Edward didn't know what he'd do.

But when James jumped out, looking flushed and smiling brightly, Edward felt his heart sink. What had happened in that short amount of time to cause such a drastic change? He had never seen James more beautiful than he was in that moment. Edward knew instantly he would do anything to keep James' happiness, even if that meant giving up his own. He wondered why he could never make James smile like that.

Alice put a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder, as if sensing the turn of his thoughts. The two vampires stood quietly, listening to the exchange of words.

"Thanks Bella," James said, lifting his bike from the back of her truck. "I haven't had so much fun in a long time." He paused when Bella looked at him. Edward tensed when she put her hand on his arm.

But James didn't flinch or back away like Edward expected him to. He felt jealousy burn through him at the thought that this demon girl could do what he could not. Was there something wrong with him? Was it the coldness of his skin or an inborn flaw that he was unaware of? He despaired at the thought.

"You're welcome James." Bella's voice broke Edward's chain of thoughts. "I'll see you Monday."

James nodded and waved until the truck was out of sight. Then he turned with a smirk and looked at the place where the vampires stood.

"Edward, I know you're here!"

Surprised, Edward glided towards him as if in a trance. Alice all but skipped from her hiding place and asked if he had known she was there as well.

"No," was all he said on the matter. She scrunched up her nose and folded her arms across her chest, looking put out. James laughed at her expression.

Edward had to control himself at the sound. He had never heard a laugh so pure in all his days. He wanted to take James there and then and kiss him until he was senseless, but knew that would be a mistake. He had promised himself that he'd give James time.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Er-" For the life of him Edward couldn't come up with an appropriate response. His mind seemed to have frozen at the thought of James' lips on his. He wondered how they tasted.

Alice smacked him over the head and took over. "God Edward, you're hopeless. James, Edward wanted to come to make sure you got home safely. He was worried about you." She turned to glare at the other vampire.

James seemed to be having a hard time comprehending that thought.

"You were worried about me? But why?"

Edward blinked as the question brought him back to the truth of the situation.

"Because you're our friend," he responded with all the sincerity he could muster. "I care about you and don't want to see you hurt. I'd do anything to protect you James." He finished in a near whisper, staring at the sunburned cheeks and brightly glowing eyes.

James lost his smile. "Oh. Well thank you, I suppose." He shifted uneasily.

Edward nodded, lost for words. He was sad to see the smile gone and wondered at the sudden change in mood.

'It must be me,' he thought suddenly. 'It has to be me.' Edward felt close to tears at the realization. Suddenly he knew what to do.

James walked up to him and placed a hand over his cheek. Their bond flared to life and Edward closed his eyes at the sensation. Just a simple touch could bring him to his knees.

He opened his eyes again when he felt James' breath on his face and found himself staring into compassionate eyes so close to his own.

"What is the meaning of existence Edward?"

The question was spoken so softly, Edward was sure he had imagined it. He didn't answer for his mind was lost to the world of sensation and desire.

James laid his head on Edward's shoulder for a minute before pulling away. With a last, lingering touch he walked into his house, leaving two frozen vampires behind with nothing but a goodnight.

Edward turned to Alice and saw her watching him closely. He uttered the one thought on his mind before running though the woods as fast as he could. He had to get away from these _feelings_! He couldn't take it anymore and doubted he'd ever stop running for as long as he lived.

"He's better off without me."

The words rang in his mind. Edward was sure that if he had tears his face would have been streaked.

* * *

Review, please!

And I hope you all enjoy Half-Blood Prince!!!


	9. Truth Will Set You Free

A/N: This chapter is the turning point of the story. From here on out there will be less angst and a lot more romance! Yay! It also reveals a bit more about Harry's past, so hopefully you'll be able to understand where his thoughts and actions have come from in regards to relationships.

Disclaimer: Once more, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine.

Chapter 8 – Truth Will Set You Free

Take the chance,

For it will change your fate.

Hold on dear,

The end may be near.

Live your life,

And you will see.

This chance at happiness,

Will set you free.

It was Sunday, a beautiful Sunday. For the second day in a row the sun shone brightly, bringing with it a warmth and happiness to my mood. I desired fresh air. I desired a walk.

Leaving my home, I entered the forest and wandered aimlessly for some time. A smile came to my face when I realized that this was a habit of mine, a habit started in my early years at Hogwarts. It was a pastime that helped clear my mind, but it also reminded me of my loneliness, my despair.

I stopped by a tree, lightly touching its bark as I looked to the green canopy above, blinking back my sudden tears. I wiped them away angrily, upset that a mere thought of Hogwarts could ruin my good mood.

Hogwarts used to be my home and I had loved it more than life itself. I used to talk to the ancient school and its grounds. In fact, talking to the school had been the only times I used my voice at all for several years, until fifth year. I had no friends until then, no one to rely on. But I knew I was different from the beginning. I had accepted that fact long ago.

I began walking again, barely making a sound on the decayed, forest floor. And once more I felt more like a ghost than a living being. 'Would that ever change?' I wondered. I felt unnerved when I realized I _wanted_ to exist. After all that had happened to me, I wanted someone to notice me. I wanted love.

My first years at Hogwarts had been horrid. I remembered how Ron Weasley and a few others had turned the entire school against me from the very beginning. When I thought I had finally found that place I belonged, I was only shunned all the more.

Ron had said I was tainted with evil because I was touched by an evil as a baby. He used to give loud speeches to the Gryffindor common room about my inborn darkness and lust for power. Anyone who touched my bare skin, he had declared, would be cursed for all eternity.

But I could see the jealously behind his eyes and at first I didn't understand why. He had a family and friends, everything I had ever desired. But then he had mocked me about my fortune, about my fame. He scorned me for something I had no control over. Something I would have happily given up for one short moment of love.

I used to cry every night, wishing for just one friend to take away the pain. But no one ever came. And as the first year passed, I found that I had become deeply depressed by the constant and endless humiliation. I found that I was fading.

That was when I began my nighttime strolls. The silence of the corridors and chilly stone floors dampened my pain until I barely felt anything at all. The numbness was something I could live with. It made me feel safe in my own mind.

I used to talk to the old school during those long walks and embraced the comfort the magic of Hogwarts had to offer me. I knew the school was alive in its own way and fell in love with its unyielding support. It was the one thing that gave me the strength to live through the days. To it I spilled out my deepest secrets, my darkest hours.

But it was during one of those nights that Professor Snape had found me. Apparently he had been following me for some time for he looked at me with something akin to pity in his eyes. That night he took me to his office and gave me a talk.

Surprisingly gentle, he told me that I didn't need anyone else. He said I was my own person and if I concentrated on my studies, I'd grow to be a powerful wizard, one others both praised and feared.

I took his words to heart and dove into the books with all my will. Quickly becoming top of my class I realized that I wanted _more_. I began owl ordering more complicated and slightly darker material. I practiced stealth and eventually adopted a mask of my own. As time passed by, I found that I had become invisible to others. They no longer cared to mock me as I passed. I was forgotten and free to do as I wanted.

That was, until fifth year when the words of the prophecy was discovered. Dumbledore had forced me to Grimmauld Place and told everyone present that I was to be their Savior. And in that moment I made many friends. Not true friends, granted, but they acted as if we had been close after all those long years.

At that point in my life I felt something shift inside of me. I had grown up alone my entire life, but deep down I found that I still _wanted_ a friend. Despite the nature of the friendship, I let it control me, until I nearly lost myself completely.

For the next year and a half I became a good little soldier and best mates with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I had other friends too, like Luna and eventually Draco, but from growing up separate from most human interaction, I followed their lead blindly. I lost my independence, my mind.

Every time I passed Professor Snape, I saw a slight shake of the head, a glance of sorrow. And I felt guilty because I knew what I was doing was wrong. After all those long years I remembered his words clearly, as if he had just spoken them to me, but I could not awaken from my dream.

Blinking, I came back to myself and found that I was kneeling on the forest floor. When had I fallen? I could see the sun, low on the horizon. It was near dusk. I got up to leave.

As I made my way home I thought about the Cullen's. About Edward. They seemed like a nice family, and I wanted to get to know them, but I was scared. I didn't want to lose myself, no longer wanted to be controlled. I was tired of feeling helpless. I wanted to just be me for once in my life.

'But the Cullen's are different than the Wizarding World,' a voice said in my head and I had to agree. They didn't know my past, didn't know my power, and yet they had showed me nothing but kindness. That had confused me for I had nothing to give them in return.

I had only experienced a situation like this once before, with Sirius Black. When I found my godfather, he had loved me unconditionally and I reveled in that love. But my time with him had happened so fleetingly that I could barely remember it. It scarcely seemed real. And I didn't want to begin loving the Cullen's, just to have them disappear in my next breath.

_Chirp, chirp._

The pure sounds of a bird drew me from my thoughts and my walking came to a stop. Up ahead of me on the path, a little yellow bird with black wings stood, staring at me. Each sound it made brought it one hop closer.

I smiled, admiring its courage, its _life_. As I looked into its eyes, I saw the truth reflected in my own. And I finally found the answer to the question I had been pondering for so long now.

'What is the meaning of existence, Edward?' I had asked not a day before. For years I had struggled with that very question, but no wizard, nor vampire, had been able to help. It took a little bird to reveal to me the hidden knowledge.

Soft laughter rang in my ears as I reached out to stroke the bird's feathers with gentle hands. It was not afraid for it knew, even if danger came, it had taken the chance.

Feeling lighter than I had in ages, I finally knew what to do.

It was time for me to live.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Monday morning came and I walked into the school with a smile on my face. Nothing could dampen my mood, not even the multiple glances and stares coming my way. For the first time in my life I felt happy. I felt free.

Bella seemed pleased when she saw me. In between our morning classes we joked and talked about our day at La Push. It seemed she couldn't Jacob off her mind. She said he had called her already Saturday night, directly after she had arrived home. And with a blush, she told me that she'd been invited back this coming weekend. I was happy for her and hoped my relationship with Edward worked out as well as hers.

It seemed the day couldn't move fast enough. I was eager to give Edward the news. So by the time lunch rolled around, I quickly made my way over to his table. Once I reached it, however, I stopped short at the sight before me.

Edward was not there. Looking at his family, I felt my breath hitch at their solemn expressions. They looked like someone had died.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. My voice felt weak.

Alice patted the empty seat beside her. Edward's seat. Stiffly, I sat down. Rosalie turned away from my stare with a glare of her own, while her mate bit his lip, looking worried. Even Jasper kept quiet and let Alice do the explaining.

She looked at me sadly for a moment before answering my question.

"He's gone James."

"What?" I felt my eyes tear up. I couldn't believe I was hearing this! This had to be a joke, or a dream.

Fearful, I asked, "He's not dead, right?"

Alice hastily shook her head. "No. He just had this foolish notion that you'd be happier if he left. We've been trying to contact him for two days now, but he hasn't answered his phone."

I swallowed, fighting back my pain.

"Where'd he go?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think he's decided yet. Otherwise I would have Seen–" Alice stopped speaking, eyes wide at what she just said.

"It's okay," I whispered, giving her an assuring smile, the most I could muster. "I know Edward can read minds, so I'm guessing you're some kind of Seer."

Emmett laughed suddenly, reaching out to ruffle my hair. And for once I didn't flinch away from the touch.

"You're something else, kid," he said with a grin. "Anyone else would have been seriously freaked out by us. You're not some kind of alien, are you? That would explain why you aren't scared away by all the news."

"Not that I know of," I muttered, my mind on Edward.

Turning to Alice, I asked if I could try to call. She readily agreed and handed me the phone.

Without another word, I got up to leave, wandering over to the lone picnic table sitting outside.

Listening to the rings, I prayed with all my heart that he would answer. 'Please Edward, please,' I silently begged in my mind, hoping he could hear me from a distance. But as the rings continued, I felt my heart break.

Closing my eyes against the tears, I hung up and tried again. Thunder rolled in the distance, bringing with it thick, strangely-colored clouds. I ignored the gathering darkness and called once more.

Alice came to me after a while, interrupting the haze in my mind. She told me to go to class, but I shook my head violently, pushing her away. Eventually she was forced to leave me to my solitude, but I saw her glance back with worried eyes.

As the day wore on, a steady rain began to fall, landing harshly on the ground around me. I barely heard it though, for my heart was pounding too hard for me to hear anything above the endless rings. I wanted to hear his voice. Just one time.

"James."

An arm wrapped around my small body, bringing me closer to the owner's side. They spoke soothing words in my ear.

"School's out for the day. Why don't we take you to our house? There you could continue calling, with us by your side." I buried my face against Jasper's chest, shivering against the icy hold. But I knew I needed the comfort right now. I had never longed for it more.

"I _need _him, Jasper," I whispered, feeling as if I were breaking inside.

"I know. But he'll come back. You'll see." I nodded and let him guide me to their car. Leaning my head against the cool glass window, I gazed blankly at the shadows passing by. It was raining now harder than ever before.

When we arrived at the house, Esme rushed over to me, worried about the cold. She ordered Alice to find me something dry. I didn't complain when she brought me Edward's clothes to wear. They made me feel closer to him than I actually was.

I sat on the couch and let the phone ring, drowning out the quiet chatter around me. I could feel the occasional stare and heard the passing comments, but for the most part I ignored them. I was planning to call all night long if I had to.

Within the hour, everyone decided to move into the kitchen. I stayed where I was, blinking away my sudden tiredness. It was then that I heard raised voices. Rosalie's in particular.

"…don't care what anyone says. It's his fault Edward's gone. If it weren't for him–" She was interrupted by a quieter voice, one I couldn't hear.

Dropping the phone from my ear, I moved slowly towards the kitchen, fearing what I'd find.

"Haven't any of you noticed? From the moment James came into our lives, Edward changed! He used to be happy to be a part of this family. And now he's gone! Gone because of another."

"Rose, please listen–"

"No Carlisle! This family's gone crazy. It's always James this and James that anymore. Poor boy, he's had a hard life. Stay away from him, give him time! Well I'm through. And I hope you all see reason someday. In fact, I'm beginning to think he bewitched this family into feeling sorry for him!"

There was a quiet pause after that. It seemed no one knew what to say. Reaching up to wipe away my tears, I discovered that my face was dry. Was I upset about this? Apparently I didn't know what to feel anymore.

Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking in a quiet tone.

"James' emotions are authentic. There's no faking on his part, so you don't have to worry about him bewitching anyone. Everything about him is real. It's not some act, Rosalie, to gain our attention.

"And as for Edward, he left because he cares for James. In fact, I believe that care has turned into love."

"No!"

"Yes Rosalie. Edward wants James to become a part of this family. So you better think on it and accept it before your clouded thoughts hurt someone. I dare say Edward would have a hard time forgiving you if you hurt James in any way."

I stood stiffly behind the closed door, ignoring any further words, and pondered the situation. My heart fluttered at the thought of becoming a part of Edward's family, but at the same time I felt guilt ache in my chest. Despite my love for him, it seemed as if my mere presence was breaking his family apart. I didn't want that to happen, for it would also rip me apart. Edward didn't deserve to have a broken family because of me.

I opened the door and stood tall before the surprised vampires, gathering my courage. Staring directly at Rosalie, I spoke the words I knew I had to say.

"I didn't want him to leave. And I'm sorry for coming here in the first place." I shook my head and felt a bitter smile form on my lips. It seemed as if I would never find where I truly belonged. Maybe I should have let Voldemort finish me off. That would have been a heck of a lot easier than dealing with what I felt now.

Taking a deep breath, I continued my speech, welcoming the numbness in my mind.

"But know that I care for Edward too, in a way that I never imagined possible. And I want him to be happy, with his family. So when he comes back I'll leave. I swear to you, you won't ever have to think of me again. I'm good at vanishing."

"James, stop. You aren't going to–"

"It's okay," I interrupted calmly. "I know when I'm not welcomed. After all, who'd want to be around me in the first place? I'm used to it. Just let me stay until Edward comes back. I'd like to know he's safe."

Esme walked towards me but I took a few steps back, unable to meet her eyes. After a few moments of silence, she told me I could stay until he returned.

I nodded gratefully and retreated through the open door, wondering what would happen to me now. I knew there was no where I could go and no one who would understand. I felt dead inside without Edward. So maybe, just maybe, death was the only option I had left.

I wandered through the house until I stopped at a room: Edward's room. I entered, staring at the marvelous view outside, before sinking to the thickly-carpeted floor. With shaky fingers, I held the phone to my ear and called again.

I called for several hours until my eyes drifted closed. The phone was still by my ear when I finally gave in to sleep. Little did I know that the entire household had been watching me from the shadows of the hall. One blonde vampire, in particular, looked deep in thought.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"James." A voice broke through my nightmare-infested sleep. I groaned, trying to grasp the lingering memories of the dream.

Edward had been holding me, but then I began to fade. An unseen force had been pulling me away from him, slowly at first, then faster when the panic set in. Try as hard as we might, we could not hold on to each other. I was nothing but dust to his hands, being swept away by invisible winds.

"James," the voice spoke again, a little louder this time. They shook me gently and I opened my eyes.

"Rosalie?" I asked, unsure if what I saw was real. She nodded in response to my question. "What's wrong?" The beautiful vampire stared at me before helping me sit up.

"I'm sorry," she finally responded. I looked at her, confused, and waited for her to continue. When she did, it wasn't what I was expecting. "You really care for him, don't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

I didn't have to ask whom she meant. The depth of the answer was so obvious, it shocked even me. I spoke confidently, smiling when Edward's handsome face swam before my eyes.

"Yes."

"I know." The words were quiet, barely even there.

We sat like that, together on the floor, for some time. Eventually, she reached out to touch my hand. I stared into her eyes, wanting to give her what she wanted to know.

"I just want to keep this family safe James. It's hard sometimes, because I know Edward isn't really happy. I can see his loneliness, we all can. He's been alone for so long. But we keep pretending he's alright.

"When you came along things changed. None of us have seen him this passionate about anything before. Whenever your name is mentioned, he gets this glow about him, this light. He loves you. I can see it in his eyes. He was nothing but an empty shell before, but you've filled him with fire.

"I know he ran away because of a misunderstanding. But he'll come back, he always does. There's one thing I need to know first, though.

"Will you hurt him, James?"

I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest at the question. As much as I wanted to deny any pain, I could not. There would always be risks around me. I knew who I was and could never change that fact. But I realized another thing too. I loved Edward, truly loved him. I couldn't live a life without him.

Looking into Rosalie's eyes, I answered truthfully, with all the sincerity I could muster. It was all I could give.

"I will _never_ hurt him on purpose. And I'll do everything I can to protect him, no matter how small the danger may seem. You have my word."

She understood the logic and accepted my words with a nod. Helping me stand, she pulled out my clothes from the day before, washed and neatly folded.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast. I doubt Carlisle will let you skip school." Making her way to the door, Rosalie turned to face me when she reached it, giving me a small smile.

"Hurry up, little brother. You don't want to be late." In a flash, she was gone.

I stood, utterly shocked, before a bright smile blossomed on my face. Who knew two simple words could cause such joy in a person's heart?

I dressed quickly and all but glided down to the kitchen, ready for the day.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

School went quickly, surprisingly enough. Although I had been forbidden to call Edward during the day, I found that I was not alone. It seemed that every turn I made brought a different vampire to my side. I was thankful for their support, not used to having anyone by me when I was aching inside.

As soon as we arrived at the house, however, I ran to Edward's room to call. The phone barely rang when he answered. Hearing his voice was so unexpected, it nearly drove the breath from my lungs.

"Hello?" He asked again and I closed my eyes at the sound. Gathering my wits, I whispered his name. There was silence on his end, so I tried again, a little louder.

"Edward, please come home."

"James?"

"It's me. Please Edward?"

He hesitated. "I don't understand, James. I left for you. I'd give anything for your happiness."

"Please!" I pleaded, growing more frantic by the minute. "I need you." My voice broke.

There was another moment of silence, before he said, "I'll be right there."

I blinked, feeling wetness behind my eyes. "When?" I had to know.

"Dawn." He hung up then and I sat in stunned silence until Alice burst into the room.

"James, I just saw–" she started excitedly, but stopped when she saw my face. "James?" She walked to my side and knelt, giving my arm an assuring squeeze.

It was then that I began laughing, hysterically. With a mixture of both chokes and sobs I told her that he was coming home. She hugged me then, and started laughing as well.

The rest of the family came in soon after, and when we told them what had happened, they knelt around me too, sharing my happiness. My heart swelled with an emotion I could not identify, but if I had to guess, I would probably call it love.

Together, we waited until the sun's rays were above the horizon. I sat quietly and embraced the sense of belonging for the very first time in my life.

Thunder crashed in the distance and I smiled. That was not a storm, but my magic, reaching out towards the one I loved. Edward was finally home.

I ran outside and watched him slow his pace. He smiled when he caught sight of me.

Ignoring the others completely, I ran to him as fast as I possibly could, no longer caring about anything except reaching him.

All but leaping into his arms, I knocked him to the ground with the force of my run. Lightening flashed all around us, bringing with it overwhelming heat and electricity in the air, but I didn't care. I was too caught up in gazing down at the timeless beauty in my arms.

And by the way Edward was looking back at me, I knew I was someone special to his eyes. My entire body burned with a passion I had never experienced before. My ears rang with the force of the rush. In that moment I knew I wanted him forever. Only him and no one else.

Underneath a deafening roar of thunder, our lips met. I grabbed onto him with all the strength I had, prepared to hold him until the end of my days. He, in turn, wrapped both arms around my slim waist, holding me closer to him.

"Edward!" I gasped, breaking apart for air. Nuzzling his neck, I whispered, "Don't ever leave me again." I needed to know he wouldn't vanish before my eyes.

"Never James. I swear to you, I'll never leave."

That was all the confirmation I needed, for in the next moment, our lips crashed together once more, our tongues intertwined.

He flipped me over suddenly, dominating the kiss, and I hummed happily at its sweet taste. My hands roamed through his silky hair, pulling him even closer with need.

I knew then, my life would have been meaningless without Edward by my side. And I knew, I was finally home.

* * *


	10. What Are You To Me

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the characters, just for fun.

Chapter 9 – What Are You To Me

Take a walk through time with me,

Take me to where I forget.

You shall be my sanctuary,

A place where I cease to exist.

Don't ever leave me,

Don't ever leave.

I'll be your savior,

If you'll be my light.

The light I need for eternity.

"I'm not tired," I said once again, sighing with annoyance.

"James, you've been up all night! I can't believe my family let you stay up without any sleep," Edward muttered, glaring at said family.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Maybe I _was_ delirious from the lack of sleep, but I refused to give up even one minute of Edward's presence. He was my hope, my candle in the dark. He didn't know it yet, and hopefully he'd never find out, but his love saved me in more ways than one.

I smiled up at him, watching his amber eyes sparkle at my apparent amusement. I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Edward, you sound like a father, or an overbearing mother worried about her young. Stop being so protective. I'm a big boy. I'll sleep when I want to."

'Ha! Take that Edward,' I thought when I saw a look of horror cross his face. Chuckles spread throughout the room.

"Why you–" he started, only to cut off when I wrapped my arms around his waist. He squeezed my shoulder, pulling me closer to his side, and guided me from the room.

"This isn't over James," I heard him say, but I was too caught up in his scent to care. His hold felt surreal. Being held was something I had only ever imagined before. I never wanted to let him go.

But it seemed as if Edward had different plans. He set me down on his piano bench, smirking at my blank look. Sitting beside me, he began to play, a lullaby. I groaned out loud.

"Edward! A lullaby, really? Is that how you're going to get me to sleep?"

"We'll see how long it takes, James. This lullaby is dedicated to you. Feel free to fight its power, if you can!" With a chuckle, he played on.

Since there was nothing I could do, I let the music wash over me, realizing with time that this was not a common lullaby. It started off slow, beautiful, and sad, but before long it transformed into something much, much more.

With each passing moment the melody became faster and far more complex. The backing harmony grew in sound, eventually resonating like a thousand voices, each calling out through the once silent air.

When the notes began to blur with the speed, I gasped, plunging entirely into the piece itself. I lost myself within its complicated depths and found that I was drowning. I could not breathe. Fighting with every fiber of my being to reach the light, I became utterly afraid.

When the darkness was about to take my mind, the music slowed dramatically and the web of tangles cleared. I opened my eyes, panting and blinking at the sudden light. I felt drained. Edward continued to play however, not noticing my alarm.

The music took on a lighter melody now, one that sounded like rain. And after a time, the mystifying notes reached into my soul, soothing my nerves and banishing my fear. I took a deep breath and felt myself relax.

I yawned.

The music slowed even more, changing into a quiet march. I could hear the soldier's footsteps fading off into the distant sun.

I blinked, collapsing against Edward's side when exhaustion suddenly swept over me. It felt as if _I_ had been the one through the war, not those soldiers marching away.

When the music finally stopped, I could barely keep my eyes open. Through the haze in my mind, I felt Edward lift me into his arms and settle me down on the couch.

"Edward," I slurred sleepily, realizing my head was in his lap. He looked down at me, his fingers stroking my hair.

I smiled up at him, as best as I could with my sleep-filled mind. I forced two words out, before giving in to what Edward had wanted me to do all along.

"You win."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Struggling to remain in the depths of unconsciousness, I snuggled deeper into the warmth of a blanket. I had been dreaming about Edward before a loud sound had woken me. 'It sounded like a hammer,' I thought fleetingly before dismissing the idea. After all, why would a hammer be in my dream?

But then I heard the sound again and stirred, opening my eyes. My vision swam as I stared at, was that Alice? And what was she holding? It looked like a large piece of wood.

"Alice?" I questioned, still in the midst of sleep. She turned to me in surprise.

"It's nothing James. Go back to sleep." She flashed me a smile before disappearing upstairs.

"Alice is right James, you need sleep," a voice stated right above me. It was only then that I realized that I was still in Edward's lap. I turned with a smile, burying my face against his stomach as sleep took me once more.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

When I woke it was dark. I sat up slowly, trying to find my bearings.

"Morning sunshine," a voice spoke through the dark and I jumped.

"Edward?" I questioned smirking, secretly pleased that he hadn't left. "I'd hardly call it morning. What time is it?"

"Eight O'clock." I felt my heart sink.

"What?" I gasped, not believing I had slept the entire day. "Eight at night? Oh no."

"What's wrong James?" Edward whispered, reaching out to stroke my face in concern. Squinting, I could just barely make out his form.

"Nothing, it's just… I wasted the whole day! I wanted to spend some time with you now that you're back. But I've gone and ruined everything. Oh why did you want me to sleep Edward? School starts in a couple of hours and–"

"Shh," Edward said, placing his fingers over my lips to quiet my rant. He waited patiently until I calmed down.

"Silly James," he finally said with a chuckle and I frowned.

"I hardly find it funny–"

"We don't have school tomorrow," he interrupted before I could get upset. "In fact, we don't have it until next Tuesday. It's Easter holiday James. You're mine for the next five days."

The information took time to sink in, but once it did I leapt into his arms, burying my face against his hard chest. I felt strong arms wrap around me as Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Now don't get too comfortable," his silky voice murmured into my hair. "I have orders from Esme. She wants you in the kitchen as soon as you're awake. She said something about not wanting you to starve."

I hummed happily into his chest, reluctant to leave the warmth. While I knew vampires were cold-skinned, Edward had always felt warm to me. It seemed as if my magic embraced us both. It cooled my body down while it heated up his. To me, Edward felt nearly human.

"James," Edward said again, shifting. When I refused to move, he chuckled. "Do you want me to play another lullaby? So you can go back to sleep."

At that I shot up, shouting a no. He laughed at my panicked response.

"Well, come along then. We better not keep Esme waiting. Besides, the sooner you eat, the sooner you can get your gift."

"What?" I asked, confused. He took my hand to guide me through the dark.

The last gift the Cullen's had given me had been the cake. I shifted uncomfortably, not used to other's buying me things. I didn't want them to think they needed to spend money on me in exchange for my love.

"Hey," Edward said, snapping me out of my daze. I blinked, realizing we had stopped walking. I stared at his shadowy form through watery eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking my hand in both of his. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Edward, you know you never have to give me anything. I'm not a charity case. I have money of my own. I'll love you and your family no matter what."

Through the dark I could see him smile. "Is that what you're worried about? It's not what you think James. This gift will benefit me as much as you I think." He nodded to himself, suddenly looking apprehensive.

I gazed at him suspiciously but he said no more on the matter. Instead he opened the door to the kitchen, allowing light to flood the previously dark room. I closed my eyes in shock, giving them time to adjust. When I opened them again, I saw the entire family sitting around the table, talking quietly to one another.

Alice jumped up almost immediately and ran over to us.

"James! You're finally awake," she said, practically bouncing with excitement. "Do you know? Oh I hope not. I want to be there when you see!"

"He knows there's a gift, nothing else," Edward said before I could answer. Alice nodded and pulled me to an empty chair.

"Hurry up and eat then. I can hardly wait!"

"James dear," Esme interrupted, albeit hesitantly. "I wasn't sure what you liked to eat. It's dinnertime so I made you a steak. I hope that's alright." Mentally grinning at the irony, I told her it was fine. Subconsciously, I wondered if the steak was rare.

"It's delicious Mrs. Cullen," I said with sincerity once I took a bite. If she could have, she would have blushed.

"It's just Esme dear," she responded kindly and I nodded, feeling a slight tightness in my chest at their easy acceptance of me into their family.

Realizing I had to keep up pretenses, I asked if they wanted to eat as well. After all, the Cullen's did not yet know I knew the truth about them. It would look suspicious if I accepted their strange habits far too readily.

Almost immediately, everyone looked uncomfortable. Carlisle gave Edward a meaningful look and I looked away guiltily, eating in silence the rest of the meal.

When finished, I got up to wash the plate, but Esme took it from me.

"Don't worry about it James. Alice looks ready to burst if she has to wait any longer. You kids run along upstairs. It's time for your gift."

I turned to leave, but Carlisle's words stopped me in my tracks.

"Edward, could I have a word with you?" I felt Edward tense by my side.

"Go on James. I'll be right up."

"Okay," I said staring into his eyes. I left with the others, wondering what had happened. I hoped my words hadn't gotten him into trouble.

When we arrived at his room the only thing I could do was stare. What was previously a near-empty room now had a very large bed in the center. The covers were ebony, silky, and very soft. Reverently, I traced the pattern with shaky hands.

"James?" a concerned voice asked from behind. I turned to Jasper with a smile.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." It was all I could say without breaking down. He seemed to understand and gave me a curt nod.

"That's not all."

I turned to Alice who stood nervously by a wardrobe. A moment later she opened it to reveal clothing that looked to be about my size. I walked over in shock, staring at the elegant fabrics with awe.

"These are mine?" I questioned. She nodded uncertainly.

"I like to shop and I thought you'd look good in these. If you don't like them, we can always take them back. Or we could go together sometime to see what kind of clothing _you_ like to wear, or–"

My laughter cut her off. "They're wonderful Alice. I love them all." And I most certainly did. I had dressed well before, but now I'd be sure to look like royalty.

"Thank you," I said once again, speaking to the room at large. "I don't receive gifts very often, so I'm not actually sure what I'm supposed to say. I guess, just, thank you." I swallowed thickly before looking away. "Do you mind if I freshen up a bit before Edward returns?"

"Not at all James. Our home is your home." I nodded, still trying to get a rein on my emotions.

When the others left I welcomed the silence with open arms. I used that time to order my thoughts and found myself falling deeply in love with the Cullen's. It was nice, I realized, to have someone care about you. I smiled at the foreign feeling.

After a quick shower, I emerged from the bathroom in nothing but my boxers. Using a damp towel to dry my hair, I made my way back to the room.

Edward was sitting on the bed when I arrived, a troubled expression on his handsome features. He froze in shock however, at my near-naked appearance. I smirked at him and closed the door.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, thinking about Carlisle.

"James I–" He cut off when I moved closer to him.

"What's wrong Edward?" I practically purred, a predatory gleam in my eyes. He stiffened as I leaned in for a kiss, but the response was instantaneous. He practically melted against my lips.

Growling softly, I pushed him back against the dark fabric, devouring his mouth.

"James, stop, no–" he whimpered when we broke apart for air, but I was not deterred. I began grinding my growing erection against his own rather roughly, shivering as endless shockwaves shot down my spine.

With his strength, Edward rolled us over so that he was the one on top. He looked down with eyes so intense I had to look away. I had never seen such emotion before, least of all not directed towards me. There was so much love there, it had to burn.

I cried out suddenly and arched into him, needing _more_ of him. He responded likewise and began sucking on the tender parts of my neck.

We rocked back and forth, unseeing with the pleasure, unhindered by the time. I had never wanted another more.

When I began to unzip his jeans however, he froze and began to pull away.

"James, stop. We need to slow down," he whispered in my ear. I blinked at him, coming back to myself in a rush. Unfortunately I realized he was right.

Trying to catch our breaths, or at least mine, we lay there holding each other tightly. As I gazed into his eyes, I had to ask one thing.

"Why?"

Edward looked at me intently, a small frown marring his lips. "Why what James?"

"Why me? Why did you choose me?" I had to know.

He was silent for a moment, pondering the answer. After some time, Edward smiled with ease.

"Because you make me feel alive in ways I haven't been for so many years now. You're beautiful James. You, your personality, your mind and heart. You're my Dark Angel." I felt my breath hitch at his words. Slowly, I reached out to trace his face, memorizing each and every line by heart.

In a quiet voice I replied, "Well, if I'm to be your Dark Angel, then you shall be my Timeless Knight. You make me forget the world."


	11. We Are Who We Are

Disclaimer: Once again, Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me.

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter was hard for me to write. Not in the writer's block kind of way, but in the 'I want everything perfect for this chapter' kind of way. Lol. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10 – We Are Who We Are

The power of love,

It's such a pure thing.

But with the truth hidden out of sight,

Will it last longer than the eternal moon?

Like a blood red rose, will I see it wilt and die?

Should we conquer the final fate,

And live on, despite the lie?

That very morning when I had woken in Edward's arms, he had whispered that he wanted to take me someplace special. Gazing into his serious amber eyes, I realized how important this moment was for him and readily agreed.

We had walked for a time, silently enjoying each others company, until Edward finally stopped and turned to me with shadowed eyes.

"We're here," he said, his words carrying on the slight breeze. "It's right up ahead James. Go on without me. I'll be right there."

I was confused. Why wasn't he coming? Try as hard as I might, I couldn't understand his solemn tone. After a moment of indecision, I walked forward without him, following the light between the trees.

When I came upon a clearing, I gazed at it with awe. I had never seen anything so beautiful before. 'Except for Edward,' my mind corrected silently and my heart filled with pride.

A stronger gust blew a moment later, separating the clouds above and ruffling my already disheveled hair. Sunlight streamed down as I walked, dreamlike, amidst the first spring flowers growing throughout the field.

'Spring,' I thought with wonder. I had survived the harsh winter and the bitter emotions that came with the cold. As the icy air grew mild, I had found a love. I had also found my life.

"Edward," I whispered quietly, turning back toward the trees. I saw him hidden among the shadows and I reached out to him, wanting him near.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward," James seemed to beg. Edward closed his eyes, feeling his insides ache at the thought of denying him. He had no choice however, since the sun seemed determined to reveal itself to the damp earth below.

Carlisle's words of warning rang through his mind. 'You have to tell him soon son. You can't keep this from him forever. He has to know the truth about what you are.'

Edward realized now that Carlisle was right. If James knew the truth, he wouldn't have to hide like a coward. He was hurting the one he loved. Edward was scared, however, that James would turn away from him once the truth was known.

He didn't think he'd survive being called a monster, not by James. He'd rather face death than live an eternity alone.

"Edward, please?" James' alluring voice wavered, breaking Edward's trance.

"James, I have something to tell you first–" Edward started, but he cut off when darkness fell over the land. Glancing up, he was relieved to see thick clouds moving in once more.

Edward strode across the field slowly, towards the angel still calling his name.

"What is it, Edward?" James asked once Edward was near.

"Beautiful," Edward whispered, captured by the green eyes. He leaned forward so their lips were a breath away. "Beautiful," he spoke again and kissed James gently. James moaned into the kiss, but Edward broke away, leaving him dazed.

Nearly an hour later they found themselves lying very close together under the cloudy sky. The breeze had picked up, bringing with it a slight chill to the air. Edward felt James shiver with the cold.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked in his velvet voice, staring intently at the figure by his side.

James looked into Edward's eyes for a moment, letting peace roam through himself, before he answered with a small smile.

"I've never been better." He sat up suddenly, a serious expression taking over his face.

"In fact, I can honestly say I've never been this content before. I wanted to thank you Edward, for showing me this. I know what this place means to you.

"This was your sanctuary, wasn't it? Your hidden garden. Your heaven." James paused for a moment and an expression of wonder spread over his face. Edward rose from the ground and took James' hands in his own, waiting patiently for him to speak again.

"But you decided to share it with me." James' voice took on a lost quality to it, as if unable to comprehend that thought.

Abruptly, Edward cupped James' cheek and brought confused eyes up to his own.

"I'd share the world with you if I could, love."

Not a moment later, there was a flash of light and Edward was gone. He tried to ignore the look of surprise, hurt, and betrayal he saw on James' face as he hid, once more, among the trees.

Silence greeted the air as the clouds shifted once again. Edward stepped out slowly, avoiding those pain-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice barely audible above the breeze. Edward watched with baited breath as James stood up and made his way over to him.

"Edward," James said brokenly. "Please trust me. _Trust_ me. That's all I'm asking." He held out his hand and waited.

Edward, for his part, was beyond terrified. He realized that this could be the deciding factor. This would be the moment that changed their relationship forever. He could either take James' hand and reveal the truth about himself, or he could walk away with guilt and sorrow. He knew either choice could lead him to lose James forever.

Time stretched on, until hesitantly, he took James' hold. Warm fingers met cold and a look of relief filled James' eyes.

They walked together into the clearing, their eyes scanning the sky. When the clouds shifted again, James tightened his grip.

The sun that reflected off Edward's body was lower in the sky, casting him in an ethereal light. He knew his skin was flawless, shimmering, and beautiful, but he couldn't stop a flinch when he heard James gasp.

"Can you take off your shirt?" he heard him say all too innocently. Giving James a long, hard look Edward complied and tensed when he felt hands run across his chest.

"You're beautiful Edward," James said, his eyes shining in the dimming light.

Edward took a moment to study the baffling creature in front of him. Never before had he met anyone with such quiet acceptance, such calm understanding. James had the wisdom of men many times his age, yet at times he seemed so insecure.

It wasn't until this moment that Edward truly realized James' importance in his life. Without him, his life would've been meaningless and empty. With James though, Edward finally felt complete. He made a vow to himself then, to protect James, to help him, to guide him. And most importantly, to love him for eternity.

"What are you James?" The words escaped his lips before he had a chance for thought. Almost instantly he heard James' heart rate spike.

Despite the internal panic however, James merely looked sad. "Oh Edward," he said as if suddenly tired. He leaned in to embrace the other, resting his head against the naked chest.

"Please don't ask me that. We are what we are. Nothing can change that fact."

Edward felt himself relax at those words. He felt lighter, almost giddy with relief when he realized what James meant.

Bringing James an arms-width away, he had to ask one more thing.

"So what you're saying is that nothing should keep two people apart. If they really love each other, it shouldn't matter if they're from different races or different countries. Or even different species for that matter."

James smiled softly at his words and Edward had to wonder if James knew more than he was letting on.

"No Edward. Nothing should keep two people apart. And I believe we were meant to be with each other. Do you feel it? The bond we share."

Edward did feel that bond.

**Harry's POV**

The rest of the holiday flew by far too quickly. Each and every moment of Edward's presence made me feel like I was waking from a deep sleep. My life had been nothing more than a dream before: unreal and full of pain. But now I could finally see the colors of the world and hear its song. Edward made that happen for me.

He, in other words, was my heaven. He was my world. He gave me my life and asked for nothing in return. I loved him more than anything. I loved him above _my own_ life.

Our days were spent in his room. Quiet piano music constantly graced us as we explored each other with casual touches and fleeting kisses. Nothing too intimate, but that was fine. For now.

On the first day of school, I walked through the halls in a state of bliss. Nothing and no one bothered me, until lunch. Apparently Bella was about to burst with unasked questions, but I had been too caught up in memories to notice.

As we sat at the lunch table, surrounded by the Cullen's, she finally had to ask.

"So James," she started and stopped. She succeeded in snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes?"

Bella bit her lip, as if unsure how to continue. Edward squeezed my hand from under the table and I smiled, thankful for the silent support.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, glancing between Edward and me.

"What?" I had to ask. She shook herself and sat back in her chair.

"Nothing. It's just… you look different. That's all."

Confusion must have shown on my face for she hurriedly explained.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. I've never seen you look so happy before. Your eyes, they're not as dark. And you carry yourself differently. You look…" she paused as if trying to come up with the perfect word.

"Peaceful."

I smiled at her, squeezing Edward's hand back from under the table.

"I had a good holiday. That's all."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Weeks passed and summer grew near. The days were warmer, lighter, and perfect. Nothing could have topped the emotions I felt when I was with Edward.

We had decided to alternate between each of our homes after school. After all, I couldn't leave my house empty. We went to my home when we wanted more privacy, which was where we were at now.

The sun was setting. I could see its final orange glow just above the horizon as I lay with my head in Edward's lap. He stroked my hair while watching me read.

As the darkness fell, the library grew chilly so I stood to light the fire. Edward followed me over, gazing at it from behind.

Staring at the embers, I felt something shift in the air. There was desire and something _more_. I looked up and found Edward watching me with burning eyes.

In the flickering glow, I could see him come closer, like a predator in the night. My breath began to speed up when he bent forward for a kiss. When our lips met, he growled and lowered me to the floor.

"Edward," I gasped, unable to stop myself.

"Shh love. It's time."

Questions instantly shot through my mind with terrifying speed. "Was I ready for this?' I had to ask myself. Of course I was. I loved Edward and that was all that mattered. There would never be any other.

I had waited so long to feel this closeness with another. Years ago I had given up all hope of ever finding someone, but Edward was here, now, and ready to be with me.

I was ready.

Our kiss was passionate, deep. We only broke it so that I could breathe. Edward removed my clothes as well as his own before pulling me even closer to him.

"I'm going to prepare you," he whispered huskily and I shivered despite the heat between us.

"Okay," I whispered back, dazed.

He swallowed my mouth in a tongue-clashing kiss once again to distract me from the pain. When finished, he ran his hands over my flat stomach. I whimpered, feeling a searing heat burn my thigh.

"I need you to spread your legs." Unconsciously, I complied. I was far too lost in the world of sensation to recognize coherent thoughts any longer. It seemed as if Edward had to be the one in charge.

In the next moment, there was a burning pain, followed by the sweetest pleasure I had ever known. My body automatically arched into Edward causing my own erection to brush against his marble-like skin.

I knew I cried out, but couldn't hear my words. It seemed as if I had gone deaf to the outside world. I was met with nothing but silence and a pleasant throbbing.

Grabbing Edward's back with all my strength, I used him as my anchor. As long as we were connected I knew I was safe. After all, he _was_ my haven.

Through the dark in my mind, I felt myself being rocked, gently at first, then with gathering speed. Sharp spikes shot up my spine as he hit that one spot over and over again. I could feel his member grow, prepared to spill over at any moment.

Burning hands grabbed my own member and stroked it. That, along with the sucking sensations on my neck, sent me over edge. My seed shot out all over Edward's stomach creating a sticky coating between us. That only heightened the growing tension between us.

As my hearing gradually returned, I heard Edward's growl. Moving my hold to his waist, I rocked against him as he plunged inside, sending him deeper than ever before. That, apparently, was the trigger he needed for in the next moment his orgasm came. In that one final moment, we finally became one.

We rode it out a little longer, trying to extract all that we could, until we separated enough to catch our breath. My heart pounded fiercely in my ears as I became attuned to the world around me once again.

"How… how did you know this?" I gasped, my words as choppy as my heart. "How to do it I mean."

Edward rolled above me with a smirk on his face.

"Books," was all he said and I laughed.

* * *

Review, please! Let me know how I'm doing.

Next chapter: truths are finally revealed!


	12. Halftruths and Horrors

Disclaimer: I love working with Harry Potter and Twilight. But they're not mine.

Chapter 11 – Halftruths and Horrors

It's pain, that's what I feel.

But it's not so strong with you near.

Be my guide and show me how,

To embrace the darker side of me.

Like a storm, I'm the enemy.

Yet you remain, walking the path for me.

Stay near, my love. Stay here.

"_I'm very disappointed in you Harry."_

"_Sirius? Where am I?" I asked, wondering how Sirius was alive. We seemed to be in some kind of forest. The bright sun shone through the surrounding trees, offering little heat to the brisk, morning air._

"_That's not important. You left the whole world unprotected for your own selfish reasons. You don't deserve the happiness you feel. You left us all to suffer. Wizards are now a dying breed."_

"_Sirius, no, I didn't mean–"_

"_No Potter! You betrayed us all, leaving our fate in the hands of a dark lord. What would your parents say?" Sirius laughed a cold, chilling laugh. The eerie sound wasn't like him at all. It chilled my very bones._

_The ground beneath my feet shook and a deafening siren rang through the once still, morning air._

"_Look Potter." _

_I turned to where Sirius pointed and found myself on a hillside overlooking the town of Hogsmeade. There was a riot going on, a raid. As I watched, I saw people being slaughtered left and right. Black figures moved swiftly through the screaming crowd._

"_Can you help them, Potter? Where are you, are you near?"_

"_No," I whispered faintly, feeling my heart break. _

_A little girl in the distance caught my eyes. She stared at me, reaching out with her tiny arms. I made a move, wanting to hug her and tell her it was alright, that she would be safe. But before I could take a step, she was engulfed by a brilliant green light. The killing curse hit its mark and she fell, lifeless, to the ground._

_I screamed out loud, turning to Sirius with tear-filled, angry eyes, but came face-to-face with the dark lord instead. Voldemort smirked at the scene, amusement clearly written on his features._

_He looked down at me with burning, scarlet eyes. "Why Potter, does the smell of death not please you so?" He chuckled while I shook with rage._

"_After all, look at all the chaos _you_ caused when you left. I daresay you're friends are not too pleased."_

_He took a step back when I felt the ground tremble again. This time I lost my balance and landed upon the dewy grass. When I rose, panting with an unexpected pain, I found myself in an empty field. Nothing was around, save for several shadowy silhouettes and dark, ominous clouds._

"_What?" I breathed to Voldemort, but when I turned he was nowhere to be found._

_With each passing moment, the shapes grew in color and size. They formed into the bodies of my friends. I gasped, taking in each as I spun in a circle, trying to see them all._

_Hermione lay over Ron's dead body, calling his name in a hysterical voice. When she felt my gaze, she turned, glaring at me with hateful eyes._

"_This is all you're fault, Harry Potter. Ron's dead because of you!" She turned away and continued to sob upon his still chest. _

_Spinning once more, I saw Luna gazing blankly at the darkening sky, her soul ripped away from her grasp. Neville kneeled in between the bodies, slowly bleeding to death. Colin Creevey lay torn apart, what was left of his body blackened by fire._

"_No, no," I cried in despair. It was a dream. A dream. It had to be a dream!_

_Everywhere I turned I saw more familiar facing staring up at me or blankly ahead. Dumbledore, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Ginny! Far too many to name. _

_In my next breath, I saw Remus standing like a scarecrow amongst the dead. When he met my eyes, I saw slashes across his right cheek. He looked at me with pity and understanding. I choked back a sob._

_Tearing my gaze away from his silent form, the daylight flashed and a newspaper drifted down from the heavens. I caught it, too numb to wonder at its appearance. _

_In my hand I held a picture of myself. 'Harry Potter Captured' the headlines read. 'Azkaban Tonight, Beheading at Dawn.' _

_I dropped the paper when it burned to ash in my hands, backing away in a panicked rush. _

_Amidst the chaos I heard a pure voice call my name. I turned, desperate to find my timeless knight in this endless hell. I needed him now more than ever before. _

"_Edward!" I called, my voice cracking with the strain. "Edward, help me, please!" I spotted him far across the field, outside the ring of death. He nodded, making his way towards me, but then stopped. _

"_Edward?" I questioned in alarm. _

"_James, I'm trapped. There seems to be an invisible wall. It won't let me through." He walked around the edge of my prison, trying to find a way in, but to no avail._

"_James Evans," he finally said, betrayal clearly written on his beautiful face. "Or Harry Potter? Have you been lying to me after all this time?"_

_I felt as if I had been slapped. I wanted to tell him the truth so badly it ached, but I knew I could never. If he ever learned that I was a dark wizard, wanted and on the run, I'd lose his love. I'd rather die than watch him turn his back on my true self._

"_Edward," I began hesitantly, but he shook his head mournfully and turned to leave._

"_Don't go, please don't go–" I whimpered, crying at the unbelievable pain in my heart. But even as I spoke it, I knew it was too late. It seemed I had lost him forever._

_This was the end, I knew it now. I stood straight and tall as the forms of my friends made their way towards me. Their jeering voices grated on my nerves and I closed my eyes, trying to block out the sight and sound._

"_It's just a dream. It's just a dream." I chanted over and over again, desperate to wake to reality once more and find myself in the arms of the one I loved. One who knew I would never betray him._

**Edward's POV **

"Is there any change?"

"No. I'm losing him," Edward whispered, pain clearly etched on his face.

After Edward had awoken James from his nightmare, a nightmare in which _he_ had seen everything, James had been unresponsive. Not knowing what else to do, Edward had called Carlisle over in hopes that his father could do something for his love.

"I don't like seeing him in so much pain," he continued, seemingly to himself. "And last night was so perfect."

At Carlisle's sharp look, Edward started to explain but was interrupted by a sharp tap at the window.

James jerked up suddenly, an expression of wild panic on his face. The two vampires watched as James staggered over to the window. He opened it, letting in a beautiful snowy owl.

Slowly, Edward approached James' tense form from behind.

"James?" he questioned, not understanding the importance of the owl. His eyes widened however, when he saw James's breath begin to quicken to rapid bursts.

"Carlisle, he's hyperventilating!"

Immediately the doctor was over by James' side, forcing him to sit down.

"James, it's Carlisle," he spoke slowly and very clearly. "I need you to listen to me. You have to calm down. Relax and try to slow your breaths."

There was no response.

"Edward, we have to get his attention, quickly. Can you snap him out of it?" Carlisle asked while standing to get a paper bag.

Terrified, Edward nodded jerkily. "I can try."

"No son, you _have_ to. Now."

Edward kneeled before his lover's form and started calling his name.

"Look at me James, look," Edward called desperately. Not finding an ounce of awareness in James' eyes, Edward knew what he had to do. He just wished there was another way.

"Harry," he said so softly, he doubted he was even heard. James however, met his eyes before looking away.

Carlisle came back over with a bag, but James pushed him away. There was nothing for the vampires to do now but wait.

Slowly, as time crept by, Edward heard James' heart beat get under control. Edward calmed slightly at this, but to his horror, he saw that his eyes were blank.

Shaken, Edward wracked his mind for any possible solution. He knew James needed to tell them the truth, or else he would be lost. But to get the truth from him, Edward realized that he would have to share a bit of his own.

Glancing toward his father, Edward took courage from his encouraging gaze. After only a moment's hesitation, Edward launched into his tale.

"James, I have to tell you something. Something very important. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

Edward stopped, afraid. But this needed to be done. The truth had to come out at last, on both their parts. With a shaky breath, he plunged on.

"I love you more than life itself you know. And I didn't want to lose you. But it's time for me to tell you the truth. No more secrets. After all, we are one," Edward whispered, staring deeply into those dewy eyes.

"I'm not… human exactly. In fact, I'm not human at all. I'm a –"

"Vampire," James finished solemnly, his voice hollow.

Both vampires stopped moving, their eyes wide.

"You know?" Edward questioned in shock. He watched James' eyes soften at his surprised tone.

Without looking at either of them, James answered in a fond tone.

"Of course I know. I knew from the moment I saw you. How could I not? You were all so beautiful and… different."

"But how do you know?" Edward questioned, already knowing the answer. But James had to answer for himself. It was the only way for him to heal.

By accepting his own vampire nature, Edward hoped that James could embrace his wizard side without feeling afraid. That was the only way for him to live and enjoy life. Otherwise, he'd just be hiding in the shadows, running away from the dawn.

Edward wanted him to breathe and heal. He sure as hell would be there every step of the way. But this was the first test, the biggest hurdle. First, the truth had to be heard.

"Edward," James replied shakily, standing up and running a hand through his hair. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Trust me James. Just trust me," he said, repeating the words James had spoken to him in the meadow. Fear replaced the hollowness for a moment, and Edward was glad to see some sort of emotion there.

James stood for a long time, staring at the owl. Finally, when it seemed he wouldn't reply at all, he uttered one single word.

"Wizard."

"I'm sorry James, I didn't quite hear that," Edward said, despite the fact that he heard it quite well. But it would take more than one word to get the message across.

There was a spark of anger before James turned around and shouted at him.

"I'm a wizard, Edward. A bloody _wizard_! Did you hear me now? Are you afraid? Are you going to run? Because merlin knows one spell from my wand can kill you. Two simple words, that's all it would take and you'd be dead." Pain flashed through his eyes before he covered it, and Edward felt bad for what he was about to do.

"And what is your real name?"

As James flinched horribly, Edward felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he shook his head at Carlisle's puzzled frown. There would be no interrupting what had to be done. Carlisle would have to figure the truth out on his own.

Looking back at James, Edward said in a forceful tone, "Tell me the truth."

"I'm James Evans," he replied evenly, staring into Edward's eyes.

Edward stared at him, not understanding how James could lie so easily. What situations had forced him into this half-truth? For not the first time in his life, Edward wondered about the cruelties of James' past.

"James," Edward said in acknowledgement. "Then who is Harry Potter?"

James walked over to the watching owl and stroked her feathers lovingly. He seemed to be holding himself together by only frayed edges. Back came that emotionless voice and haunted eyes.

"Harry Potter is dead," he said, his eyes glazed. "You see, I was once that boy. The one no one loved. The lost child. The boy who lived."

Fortunately, Carlisle's hand on Edward's shoulder kept him in place. Otherwise he'd be wrapped around James so firmly that nothing could have torn them apart.

James continued speaking, unaware of how his words affected his love.

"At the age of one my parents were murdered, so I grew up with relatives. My relatives didn't take too kindly to a wizard in their midst. For lack of a better word, they hated me. I was not welcome in their home.

"At eleven, I first found out about magic and Hogwarts."

James paused, lost too deeply in memories. Edward gave him some time before urging him on.

"Hogwarts was my home," James said simply, turning to look into Edward's eyes. "She protected me, sheltered me in her walls. She became my strength, my only friend when I had no one else. For you see, I was hated in the wizarding world too. I was famous, oh yes, but I was hated for that fame."

Edward could no longer take it. He pulled away from Carlisle's grasp and went to embrace James. James, for his part, leaned into the touch.

"There was a prophecy made," he continued, his voice hollow. "About a Dark Lord and myself. The same Dark Lord who murdered my parents.

"So I trained. I learned… everything. It was only then that I made friends. They –"

His throat closed up and he stopped. He couldn't go on.

"Shh, James." Edward spoke softly. "It's alright. You've said enough."

"No I haven't!" he shouted suddenly, surprising both vampires. James got up and started to pace, clearly aggravated with himself.

"You need to know that when it came down to the final moment, I failed. I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. It had to be _me_. But when he was at my mercy, I walked away! I couldn't do it, couldn't kill him. I betrayed. So many have died because of me," he muttered, making Edward think about the dream.

"And I'm being hunted now. I'm a danger to be around, don't you see? I won't blame you if you want to leave."

Silence echoed his words.

Edward found his mind a torrent of chaos with all that he learned. But despite the truth and the danger, he knew he would never leave James' side. Still, he had one more question to ask. One more answer he had to know.

"But what happened to Harry Potter? What happened to the boy you once were?"

James answered slowly, as if each word caused him pain.

"Harry Potter died the night he betrayed the world. There was so much hurt inside of him, he just snapped. I created James Evans to take his place. James Evans helped to buffer some of that pain. But when I came to Forks, James Evans took over completely and Harry Potter was lost."

"You have to go back," a voice said quietly in the background and both human and vampire jumped at the sound.

"What?" Edward questioned, breathless and angry at his father. "He's never going back to those humans!"

"Edward, please hear me out," Carlisle said sadly. "James, you have to find Harry Potter inside yourself, and you have to go back to England. Edward was right before when he said you have to tell the truth, but this isn't over. Admitting something doesn't fix anything. It just prepares you for something _more_."

"Carlisle," Edward questioned carefully. "What are you getting at?"

"Don't you see Edward," he answered with fervor. "James will never be whole if he denies his true identity. He is Harry Potter. He can be no one else. And Harry Potter has a job to do.

"James," Carlisle continued gently, kneeling before the lost teen. "I hope you understand, child. You can't keep running from this. You have to go back and finish what was started."

Edward looked at James with desperate eyes.

"James, no," he pleaded, but to no avail.

"He's right Edward," James interrupted quietly, attempting to smile. "I didn't truly understand before, but his words opened my eyes. I can't keep running. This needs to end.

"Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl is proof enough. I let her go free when I left. But even when I hid my identity from the world, she still found me.

"I guess I've always known that there would be no running from this. At least not for long. That's why it took so long for me to come around. Deep down, I always knew I'd have to go back. I'm just sorry I wasted so much time. We could have had months together, instead of just weeks."

"Love," Edward said gently, lifting James' chin to look into his eyes. "I'm not about to let you go alone."

"Edward, it's too dangerous –" he started, but Edward shook his head.

"I made a promise to myself. A promise I intend to keep. You'll never be alone again, not if I can help it."

Before Edward knew it, a glorious smile broke through the gloom. Edward watched in awe as all of the shadows seemed to fade, leaving nothing behind but childish youth staring back at him in the form of his love.

James got up then, and asked the vampires to follow him. Once in his room, he opened his closet door and pulled out a simple, wooden box. Curious, they watched as he opened it, revealing his most prized possessions.

When he reached for his wand, Edward felt wind whip through the air. He stared, mesmerized at the sight of his love, who was currently glowing with power.

It was then that Edward realized, he had just witnessed Harry Potter's return to the world of the living.

**Harry's POV**

I watched from the shadows as the students emerged from the school. The day was over and they were going home for the evening.

When I saw Bella make her way to her truck, I turned to the little bird resting lightly in the palm of my hand.

"Alright little one, you know what to do," I said softly as I placed a tiny scroll of parchment in its beak. "Deliver this to that girl over there. Then you can fly away. Live freely, my friend. And I will try my best to be like you. One day soon, I hope to fly free as well."

Urging him on with a little magic, I watched as the yellow bird with black wings made its way over to my surprised friend. I nodded to myself when Bella opened the parchment and set about to read.

By the time Bella looked up from the note, I was gone. It was a subtle goodbye, I knew. But it was the best I could do.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Goodbye hon. We'll miss you."

"Goodbye Esme. I love you all," I said, hugging each vampire in turn.

Goodbyes were always bittersweet on my part. Saying goodbye to the Cullen's was probably one of the hardest things I had to do in my life.

As I rode away in Edward's car, I looked back at the house. I didn't voice my thoughts out loud, but I had a terrible feeling that things were about to change forever. And when they changed, they were usually for the worse.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The plane ride to England was peaceful. For a while, I was content to just sit by Edward's side and watch the clouds drift by.

Back in my home, I had realized that I couldn't do this alone. Over the weeks, I had become too dependent on Edward. And I wouldn't be alone any longer. He had promised me that.

At first our friendship had started out as a game on my part. But as the days passed, the fine line between game and reality faded, leaving me with nothing but the truth shining before my very eyes. I loved Edward with my entire being, and I swore that I would always be there to protect him from harm.

Despite the dangers of what was to come, I believed we could conquer anything. And I was eager to set things right. Harry Potter would soon return to the wizarding world. Only this time, he wouldn't fail.

"Harry," a velvety voice spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "Maybe you should get some sleep. It's a long ride and you'll need your strength."

I nodded, realizing Edward was right. As I settled my head against his chest, I sighed, mumbling words that I had never spoken to anyone before.

"I love you."

I was fast asleep before I saw the response. But I could have sworn Edward tightened his hold.

* * *

A/N: And thus the action has begun! Next chapter: Old places, mixed feelings, and not very welcoming friends.

Review please!

And Happy New Year everyone!


	13. Hauntings and Fairytales

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine.

Chapter 12 – Hauntings and Fairytales

In the dark of the night,

A rare rose blooms.

It whispers peace. And beauty.

It screams pain. And blood.

But it's alone in its flight.

Alone in the night.

Alone on this night.

Apparating into Hogsmeade was not an easy feat, especially with Edward by my side. The vampire was as immovable as a stone sculpture. It was difficult to drag him along.

That wasn't my only concern, however. For Hogsmeade was in ruins. The beautiful town lay in shambles. The streets were blown apart and the shops were burned down. Only the blood-stained walls gave sign to any previous life in the now desolate town.

With a hardened heart, I dragged Edward around the craters and debris toward the place that had been my sanctuary for many years. I could only pray that Hogwarts wasn't as broken as this.

After the long walk, we came upon the school. She looked down at us in misery. Her towering form just as damaged as it had been in my dream.

My vision of Luna had been real then. I had denied her death despite what I felt inside. After all these long months, I had held onto that false hope that it had only been a dream, nothing more. Now I knew, what was could never be again. I had come back to a changed world.

Deep down in my heart I felt something snap. My body began to shake in anger. My grief hid itself, locked away inside, as my fury came forth. And with it came the power I needed; the power to do what needed to be done. This war was going to end. Soon.

Edward pulled me closer to him, gazing at me in concern.

"I'm alright," I mumbled under his stare. Turning, I looked out towards the horizon. The landscape looked dead under the sun's brittle light. There was nothing alive, save for the gentle murmurs of the wind.

Looking towards the forest, something caught my eye. Amidst the shadows and the shade, a figure stood as quiet as the night. The cloaked figure stepped forward gracefully, holding up a gloved hand in a sign of truce.

I nodded and waited for the figure to draw near.

"Edward," I whispered in warning. "Don't do anything unless I say." After all, it wouldn't do good to start a fight before we knew both identity and intent.

Out of courtesy, the figure stopped a decent distance away before lowering his hood. I tensed as I studied the blond, waiting for the killing curse to be shot my way.

Lucius Malfoy however, nodded politely, looking every bit as proud as he once was, if not a bit pale.

"Potter," he said politely, making no move for his wand.

"Malfoy," I returned cautiously. I took a step forward, but found my way blocked by Edward.

My eyes softened as I took in the worried vampire.

"It's okay Edward. Everything's under control. Don't worry," I whispered, laying a comforting hand on his arm. Reluctantly he stepped away, but still remained close enough to protect me if need be.

When Edward moved however, I caught sight of Malfoy frowning at him in disgust. My heart clenched when I realized the reason why.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" I shouted out, my voice strong.

"Are you… intimates?" he questioned hesitantly, his face souring at the thought.

My anger grew at him; at the innate wizarding beliefs. Since vampires were non-magical, they were considered inferior beings. Even if a wizard became a vampire, they'd lose their magical core.

Wars had broken out between the two races, never ending well in the past. Wavering truces had been made over time, but there was always that mutual dislike. The two worlds were best separated.

This was why I didn't want the other Cullen's to come. They were gentle souls, but in the eyes of the wizarding world they'd be labeled as dark hunters of the night. They'd be scorned for what they were, given no chance to prove themselves. I didn't want to inflict that kind of abuse upon them. I loved them too dearly for that.

Edward, however, I needed by my side. There would be no separating from him. The wizards would just have to deal with it, for we were bonded in every way.

Raising my chin, I spoke steadily, allowing a bored tone to color my words.

"Edward is my mate. But that's not the reason you're here. Carry on with it, Malfoy. I don't have all day."

Sneering at my words, Malfoy answered in a clipped tone.

"I'm here to deliver a message from the Dark Lord. He wishes to meet with you, personally."

I scoffed at the absurdity of that statement.

"And why, pray tell, would I meet with him willingly? So he can finally finish me off?"

"He owes you a life debt, Potter," Malfoy continued smoothly, despite my outburst. "He cannot kill you now, or have you already forgotten the events of the New Year? And unless you're ready to kill him before hearing what he has to say, then I believe you're at a standstill.

"So tell me, Potter. Are you ready to kill him?"

I hesitated, hating that Malfoy saw right through my eyes. Breaking the contact, my gaze drifted about the barren land around me, wishing with all my heart that my life could have been easier than what it was.

A normal life, one that didn't include murdering a Dark Lord, would be a blessing from heaven. But a normal life would also mean a life without Edward, and I wouldn't give him up for the world.

Accepting my fate, I nodded my agreement, ready to end this war.

"No!" A voice growled roughly behind me. I jumped, turning around to explain.

"Edward, don't you see? It's the only way to end this. I have to meet with him. Otherwise so many others will die. I can't let that happen."

Edward grabbed my waist and embraced me gently.

"I can't let you go. Please Harry, don't go," he pleaded, his breath tickling my ear. I moaned at the contact, finding myself agreeing without so much as a thought.

When he let go, I knew my mind was torn. I wanted this war to end so badly, but I didn't want to hurt the one I loved. I needed Edward, but I also needed to save the world.

Closing my eyes against the sudden pain, I realized what my decision came down to: duty or love. Fate, prophecy, romance, life; they were all merging in my mind. They seemed rather meaningless to me at the moment though. I couldn't decide.

Stalling for time, I asked Malfoy one more thing.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Motion wards, Potter, around the Hogwart's lands. The Dark Lord thought you'd return." I nodded, staring intensely at the blond.

"I can't go," I said finally and left it as that.

"You can't go because of _him_?" Malfoy questioned slowly, as if he were speaking to someone thick. When I refused to supply him with an answer, he sighed.

"Very well, if that is your choice. If you would take this though," he said, pulling a parchment out of his cloak, "I would be deeply… gratified."

He took a cautious step forward, eyeing Edward. When he deemed it safe enough, Malfoy made his way over to me and handed me the worn material. I looked at it distrustfully.

"It's the Dark Lord's address in case you change your mind. Swear to me you won't enlighten any others with this knowledge. After all, it wouldn't do to have Dumbledore's precious Order marching in like they owned the place. My master would have my head."

"I swear I won't tell a soul," I replied dutifully, wondering why my meeting with Voldemort was so important to the blond.

As Malfoy walked off, he turned to face me one last time.

"Potter," he started uncertainly, as if weighing his words. "I think you should know the Dark Lord hasn't been right since the day you left. I believe our master went mad."

He ignored my shocked expression in favor of continuing.

"Within the weeks following your disappearance, he became the blood-thirsty monster we always thought him to be. However, even I wasn't prepared for the extent of his bloodlust. It was… overwhelming, to say the least.

"Then when it seemed we finally had the Wizarding World within our grasp, he withdrew his attacks. The raids came to a sudden halt and the Dark Lord seemingly vanished from our sights. Only a select few have seen him since, I being one of them.

"The Death Eaters are becoming restless. They want their master back. I, however, doubt that will ever be. For the Dark Lord doesn't seem entirely _there_ anymore.

"So Potter," Malfoy finished in a mild tone, "now that you're back, maybe things will change. I dearly hope so, for all our sakes." With one last, critical look, Malfoy disapparated, leaving Edward and I behind.

I stood, staring at the place Malfoy had vanished for a long time. What had happened to Voldemort? I didn't understand, at least not yet.

While in Forks, I had had flashes of Voldemort's thoughts. And I realized that he truly was confused. He was a Dark Lord who had, apparently, lost his purpose, or his will. But what could I do about that? I was the same as him, orphaned and hated in the wizarding world. I never really belonged.

I knew that I had to contact the Order though, and soon. After all, I was the one of the prophecy. I could see that the wizards were suffering without their "savior" to depend upon. The fallen remains of Hogwarts told me that.

But I was terrified. I had betrayed and left them unprepared. What if they decided to send me to Azkaban without giving me a chance to explain? I wasn't ready to give up my freedom, my love, my life.

"Harry." A quiet murmur broke through my thoughts and I shuddered.

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this," I whispered, voicing out my fear.

"Shh, love, yes you can. And I'll be with you every step of the way." Edward stroked my arms up and down with gentle hands, giving me the silent strength I needed to go on. I kissed him on the cheek softly and leaned against his chest.

"But Harry," Edward continued, holding me tightly against his body. "What did he mean about us being intimates? It seemed as though –" He stopped, too embarrassed to go on.

"Edward, I told you before, no one will accept what you are. Vampires aren't looked too highly upon in the wizarding world. But neither am I."

Edward's breath hitched at my words, but I continued, needing him to know the extent of my love for him.

"But I love you and I'll never let you go. We're in this together, forever. I need you by my side."

Edward hugged me tighter and his sweet breath ghosted my ear. "Together forever. I like the sound of that."

"Together forever," I whispered back, smiling. "But now, I have to get the Order here. The light wizards," I said by way of explaining. "I have to go back to them to see what has been done."

We untangled ourselves regretfully and I lifted my wand, eyeing Edward in sorrow. I didn't want to see my old friends, but I had no choice. There was still a burning desire to end this war and save anyone else from dying. Even if Voldemort really was on a leave of absence, I still needed to do _something_. I couldn't just sit here and wait until my life passed by.

Gathering up my magic, I let it warm my skin, watching as it reached out to surround Edward as well. The vampire gasped at our obvious bond.

"What do you feel Edward?" I asked, curious. I wondered if Edward could sense my magic as well.

"I feel heat," he murmured distractedly. "And you. I feel your presence. And I feel _alive_."

Watching his beautiful form for another moment, I decided I was finally ready to face my past.

"Expecto patronum," I whispered softly, watching as a silver stag erupted from my wand. He trotted to a halt right before me, staring up at me with somber eyes.

"Hello Prongs. It's been a while. I need you to take a message to the Order of the Phoenix for me. Tell them Harry Potter is at Hogwarts. Tell them he'll be waiting."

I watched as Prongs bowed his head and galloped off into the horizon, becoming no more than a tiny star to my eyes. Before I could get lost in harmful thoughts, I felt a warmth embrace me from behind.

"Now what?" my lover asked, kissing the top of my hair.

"Now we wait."

* * *

Review, please! And I just wanted to warn you - there aren't many chapters left now. Probably around three.


	14. Choices of Love and War

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Twilight.

Chapter 13 – Choices of Love and War

Decisions in this game of war,

Shoot past me like a falling star.

What if I make a wrong move?

And lose all, my love and more?

Oh how I wish upon this night,

That strength will follow my desperate flight.

The Order didn't arrive for another twenty minutes. By that time Edward had pulled me down onto the crumbling steps of Hogwarts, saying I needed my rest. I couldn't agree more, for I was a nervous mess.

I managed to calm myself slightly by the time sharp _cracks_ rent through the gloomy atmosphere. Edward and I rose, but immediately stilled when we became the sole target of at least a dozen wands.

We stayed silent, the unease driving us nearly mad, until one wizard decided to step away from the protection of the group. I tensed when I recognized an impassive Severus Snape. His eyes swept to Edward, before he addressed me in a formal tone.

"Mr. Potter, I am here to take you to Headquarters. Do not expect a warm welcome, for your arrival is the news of the century."

He stopped and I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his lips.

"You'll need to read this address, for the Order has a new Secret Keeper," he continued silkily, stepping forward to hand me the hastily-written scrawl. As I read the note, Snape once again turned his eyes toward Edward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. –"

"Cullen, sir. Edward Cullen. And it's a pleasure to meet you too."

I looked up, surprised. But of course, I should have known that nothing could have thrown Snape off-guard. Not to mention the professor would never fall for prejudices. Those old beliefs were too far below his status.

Ignoring my shock completely, Snape continued speaking to Edward. "Well Mr. Cullen, I daresay I'll have to warn you. The Wizarding society is ancient in its beliefs. Your status as a vampire may make them a little – aggressive."

"Yes, sir," Edward said, nodding gravely. "Harry's told me a little about them. But that's alright. At least I'll know what to expect."

"Yes indeed, Mr. Cullen."

I cleared my throat awkwardly, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the group. When both the professor and Edward turned to me, I felt my cheeks redden.

"I, er, I believe we're ready to go, sir," I said politely after making sure Edward read the note. With a sharp nod, Snape took my hand, while I grabbed Edward's with my free one.

Before apparating to Headquarters, I said a quiet goodbye to Hogwarts inside my mind.

_We'll meet again.'_ I vowed silently, wondering if she'd ever be whole again.

Several ear-splitting _cracks_ later, the ancient castle stood alone on her grounds once more.

* * *

Chaos erupted when I entered the gloomy hideout. The moment Edward stepped through the doorway, the volume increased two-fold. I stood tall and proud as I gazed at the friends of my past, the faces of my nightmares.

Edward squeezed my hand when we stepped into the kitchen. There were so many people there for the initial meeting, and yet so few. Faces I longed to see were not among the crowd, while faces I could live without gazed at me cruelly. I took a deep breath, before speaking to the crowd at large.

"I've returned –" I started, only to get rudely interrupted.

"Like hell you have!" shouted Ron Weasley, former best mate of the Chosen One. I stared at him while his mother scolded him for his language.

Deciding to wait for the room to quiet down, I used that time to observe the remaining Order members. They all looked worn and tired, probably from all these years of seemingly endless battles. Hope and disgust were the most prominent emotions in the room, the disgust mostly directed at Edward. I straightened, deciding to address that particular issue now.

"This is Edward Cullen, my mate," I said loudly and bluntly, my voice cutting off the last remaining chatter. "If you expect me to be your Savior and finally end this war, then I suggest you treat him with respect."

Stunned silence met my words. Good, at least one thing had been accomplished today.

"Where's Dumbledore?" I asked, deciding it was best to change topics. Watching a few faces pale further, I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. _'You'll need to read this address, for the Order has a new Secret Keeper,' _When Snape's words came back to me, I knew I had my answer.

"Dead," I heard myself say.

"The Headmaster went down with his school. And Hagrid went with him," a lone voice spoke from the corner of the room. As the man stepped forward, into the light, I caught my first glimpse of Remus Lupin. Remus, the ever-calm one, looked oddly disturbed tonight.

"And you're the new Secret Keeper," I finished for him. He nodded, his solemn eyes never leaving mine.

"There's more," he said before anyone could interrupt. "I have a message to share; a message given to me by Luna an hour before she died."

I sucked in a breath, wondering what could be so important that Luna would make arrangements to deliver a message before the dementor attack, instead of preparing to run and survive.

"She said, 'When the time is right, our Savior will return stronger than before.'"

"What the bloody hell does that mean!" Once more it was Ron, who was shushed this time by Hermione.

"No," Ron continued angrily despite the glares headed his way. "I'm not following a bloody Savior who mates with vampires!"

I groaned. Apparently that issue was _not_ over as I had thought. Ron was unrelenting in his rage, digging my grave a little deeper as he went.

"And I'm not about to follow Harry bloody Potter into battle. Or have you all forgotten how he's deserted us before?"

"Ron, I did what I had to –" I started, but stopped when some members nodded their agreement with Ron's words.

"Admit it Potter, you're a coward. And you'll run again when the time is right."

Before I could stop myself, I lunged at the redhead, a growl ripping from my throat.

"How dare you Ron! You know nothing of the sacrifice I made for the Wizarding World. How can you place the blame, when the entire world placed its burden on _my_ shoulders! On me! A seventeen-year old boy. And what burden did they place on _your_ shoulders Ron. To kill or be killed? To murder or be murdered? No. I'm afraid that burden has always fallen onto me."

My outburst startled even me, despite the circumstances. I had thought I could handle the conflicts calmly and maturely. Apparently I had been wrong.

Edward pulled me against him and I breathed in his scent, forcing myself to calm down. My gaze found Draco, who had been watching our interaction with an odd expression on his face. When he caught my eye, he nodded to me, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I, for one, believe Lovegood's words," Draco drawled in his aristocratic manner.

"As do I," another voice spoke hastily and I smiled gratefully at Neville. Neville's face became pained. He seemed to be gathering up the courage to say more.

"I – I loved Luna. She shared secrets with me; secrets that not many others knew. Luna was a Seer. A rather talented one at that. I'm sure Harry knew…" he trailed off, locking eyes with me and I nodded somberly, giving him the comfort to continue.

"Luna being a Seer, however, is not is not the most important fact. The most important detail you must know is that Seers cannot lie. By law they must tell the truth."

It took some time for his words to sink in, but once they did, everyone appeared a little calmer.

"When the time is right, our Savior will return stronger than before," Neville repeated softly, meeting the gazes of everyone in the room. "Our Savior has returned now. He won't be leaving us again."

"No Neville, I swear on my magic that I won't leave the Wizarding World unprotected again."

A tense silence followed, until Draco decided to break it.

"Great, now that we all agree that Potter is here to stay, what are we going to do about it?"

"What have you been doing?" I asked, curious. "Besides looking for me."

"We haven't been looking for you, Potter." I turned sharply to McGonagall, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh?"

"No Potter, I'm afraid we've been spending all our time trying to survive." Although her words were harsh, I saw an amused glint in her eyes.

"Oh," I said again, feeling like an idiot. After all these months of living in fear, I needn't have worried. It seemed I had fallen prey to what Snape calls my 'arrogance or sense of self-importance'. I refused to look toward the man.

Talk started after that of past and future plans. I listened to the different conversations breaking out throughout the room. It seemed as if no one knew what to do about the war. They were all pulling ideas out of thin air.

'_They'll never get anything done this way,'_ I thought to myself after listening to a particularly gruesome plan.

I felt myself withdraw from everyone after hearing Ron argue heatedly to a contemplative Hermione and an annoyed Ginny about my becoming dark. Apparently he still believed I'd hand them over to Voldemort if given the chance.

As my thoughts turned to the dark lord, I fingered his address in my pocket. Maybe, just maybe I _should_ meet with him. Lucius Malfoy had guaranteed that he wouldn't kill me on sight. I might even be able to work out a deal with him.

I drew back into the darkness of the room, weighing my options. If I stayed here, nothing would ever get solved. And it wouldn't be that difficult for me to sneak out. Bending the shadows and covering my scent were the least of my concerns.

Decision made, I made my way toward the staircase, stopping only when a voice called my name. I turned, forcing a smile on my lips.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Weasley. I'm just tired, that's all. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit," I lied, feeling uneasy. But there was no turning back now. I had made my choice and I hoped with all my heart that it was the right one.

**Edward's POV**

Edward watched Harry go with an uncomfortable feeling. Something was not right. There was a shift in the air, or something odd going on with Harry's magic. Edward couldn't figure it out, but it frightened him. He had never felt this – darkness before. This feeling of secrecy between them.

Deciding to follow his love, Edward came to a halt, surprised when a man stepped in front of him. Mr. Weasley, as Harry had called him, smiled a gentle smile and held out his hand for Edward to shake.

Startled, Edward grasped the man's hand politely, not used to anyone touching his cold flesh willingly if they could help it otherwise.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Edward said for lack of better words.

"And you as well, Mr… Cullen, was it?"

"Yes sir."

"You can call me Arthur. Arthur Weasley," the man said, smiling good-naturedly. "I just wanted to say welcome to the Wizarding World Mr. Cullen. It's not everyday we get to meet a vampire."

Edward stiffened when several Order members turned to stare. He wasn't too thrilled with all this attention. Arthur Weasley continued speaking to him however, unaware of Edward's obvious discomfort.

"I'd like to apologize for my youngest son, Mr. Cullen. Ron doesn't mean to be hurtful, but he can be a bit closed-minded at times," he said quietly, turning to look at his gloomy-looking son.

"It's fine Mr. Weasley. In fact, I expected a lot more hostility than this. It doesn't really bother me." Edward glanced around to see where Harry had gone. He shifted restlessly, wanting to get away.

"If you don't mind my asking, do you live around muggles? Er, non-magic folk," Mr. Weasley continued by way of explaining incase Edward didn't know.

"Yes sir. My family and I attend a school of, erm, muggles. No one knows of our status back home. No one that is, except for Harry."

"Fascinating. Simply fascinating!"

"Yes sir, but I'm sorry sir. I'm afraid I have to go. I'd like to check on Harry, to make sure he's alright." Edward interrupted, hoping he didn't come across as rude.

"Oh, of course. Don't let me stop you. He's probably in his old bedroom. Second floor, second door to the right."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Edward smiled gratefully, before walking away. By the time he made it to the second floor landing, Edward felt nearly panicked. He prayed that Harry was inside resting, just as he had said.

When Edward knocked on the door, he sighed with relief when he heard a quiet 'come in'. Closing the door behind himself, he observed the beautiful sight of his love. Harry was kneeling in the middle of the bed, looking as if he were meditating. Edward walked over and wrapped himself around his mate's still form.

"Edward," Harry whispered, shivering from the touch. A smile broke through his lips and Edward was glad to see the shadows dissolve.

"I have something to give you, love. A gift from back home." Edward reached into his bag and pulled out a small photo album. Harry opened it cautiously and gasped when he saw pictures of their last few weeks together.

"Alice took most of the pictures," Edward continued uncertainly. "But it's a gift from the entire family. _Our_ entire family."

Edward decided to stop talking when he saw tears form in Harry's eyes. He watched as Harry's fingers graced over the pictures lovingly. When he finally closed the album and set it aside, Edward leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips melted together, their bodies became one. Harry moaned and leaned back to get better entrance into Edward's mouth.

"Mm, love you Edward," he gasped when he broke apart for air.

"Love you too," Edward mumbled, spreading himself out to lie on top of his love. "Love you so much! You're so beautiful." He leaned down for another kiss and let his hands glide up Harry's sides. But before he could get too far, Harry pulled away for the first time, breaking the kiss apart completely.

Edward stared at him, feeling his stomach twist into knots. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry's body relaxed beneath him, but he didn't smile. "I'm fine Edward. Just a little tired. Really," he added when Edward continued to watch him carefully. "And I'd like to be left alone for a while. I need time to think." He avoided Edward's gaze, instead choosing to let his eyes wander to the window in the corner of the room.

Edward didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Harry alone, but he also wanted to respect his mate's wishes.

Getting up, Edward took a hold of Harry's hand. "Alright, love. But know I'm here if you need me. I'm so proud of you."

Edward watched as Harry struggled to hold it together. He felt the magic swirl and knew Harry was about to crack. Without knowing why, Edward found himself asking one more thing before he left. "Promise me you'll stay safe. Promise you won't do anything risky. I can't lose you."

Through unshed tears, Harry stared long and hard into Edward's eyes. Finally, he rose from the bed and kissed Edward one last time, breaking apart with a quiet sob.

"Love you Edward," was all he said as he watched his mate leave the room.

Walking down the dark hallway, Edward felt numb. He couldn't figure out why it felt like he had just lost Harry, since his love was right there, inside the room.

His phone rang when he reached the stairs. Edward answered it quickly, hoping nothing had happened at home.

"Alice?"

"Edward!" her voice interrupted, clearly panicked. "Don't let Harry out of your sight. I just had a vision of him being thrown into a dungeon –"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, for Edward was already running back towards the room.

"No, no, no!" Edward screamed over the rushing sound in his mind. The window stood open and Harry was no where to be found.

* * *

Review please!

Next chapter - Harry's confrontation with the dark lord and the battle that'll decide the fate of the wizarding world.


	15. Brave New World

Disclaimer: Love the characters! But they're not mine.

A/N: Longest chapter yet! A lot happens in this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 14 – Brave New World

Love me, save me, hear me, shout!

For when the world spins and my heart gives out,

You'll always be there. With me. Near me. Close and here.

There is no greater love than the love we share.

Bonded, closeness, gentle, adored.

Melodies weave our fate's award.

I trembled slightly under the suspicious eyes of Fenrir Greyback. He prowled around my silent form slowly, measuring up my power, or insanity. For I had asked to seek an audience with the Dark Lord. Clearly he had not expected that.

"Lucius Malfoy has guaranteed me safe passage while I'm here. He said that –" My speech was cut short by a rather loud and angry growl.

"Really now? You wish for safe passage in the Dark Lord's own home? I'll give you safe passage Potter. A nice room, perhaps? And some tea from our generous Lord?" I tensed when Greyback's dirty claws wrapped around the back of my neck. Cringing away from his foul breath, I stumbled when he dragged me from the room.

Down, down, down we went into the depths of the fortress. The stairs we descended were damp and cold. The very air felt brisk, as if the harshness of winter had chosen to stay for all time. I had never wished for Edward more.

'_Oh Edward!'_ I thought, feeling guilt well up inside of me. I should have listened to him when he begged me to stay. No matter what I did, I always made things worse! I had fallen prey to yet another trap and now had to pay the price.

Thrown roughly into an ancient-looking cell, Greyback slammed the door, blocking out all light and air. I panicked in the dark, backing up until I hit the cold stone wall. It was thick with slime and I jerked away, flinching from the ghastly images my mind provided for me.

Falling forward, I curled in on myself and wished for the darkness to go away. My whole body shook, my ragged breathing lifting the silence that encompassed the room.

'_Get a grip, Potter,'_ I thought to myself warily. _'You're here. Don't lose it now.'_

What was I here for again? Why had I come? Edward's face swam before my eyes, his crooked grin calming me slightly. I had a sudden vision of our day in the meadow: his sanctuary and now mine.

'_Beautiful'_ I had whispered to him in the fading light. I imagined his chiseled chest, his windswept hair, his penetrating gaze. I could stare into those eyes for eternity.

An intensity of desire welled up inside of me stronger than every before and I longed to touch him again and for him to touch me. I imagined his hands gliding purposefully down the length my body and imagined the warmth of his lips on my own. A moan escaped me when my member hardened on its own. A distressed sob mixed with unwanted laughter broke from my lips. The melodious sound rang loudly off the nearby walls.

Despite my pain, thinking desperate thoughts about Edward had made me realize that I was doing this for him. I was here in the Dark Lord's fortress, ready to face an enemy of my past, for him. And for the world. There was no way I was going to back down now. I needed to stay strong and finish what was started.

Despite the fact that I had grown up in an abusive world, both shunned and hated by wizard and muggle alike, I still loved everything in it. Edward had taught me how to see that along with the cruelties, there was also kindness. And hope. He had taught me to feel love and see life.

'_Voldemort has never seen the light,'_ my mind supplied as my thoughts turned to him. I needed a plan before I faced him. It wouldn't do well to stand there like an idiot and try to figure out what to say. After all, what _do_ you say to Dark Lords?

Thinking back to the last time I had seen him, on _that_ day, I remembered the look in his eyes. There had been fear and weariness, strength and pride. In other words, I had seen his _humanity_. For there was still something incredibly mortal inside of that dark and twisted mind of his. Perhaps I could work with that and bring it out.

The words from the prophecy rang through my mind. I repeated them over and over to myself trying to find a loophole, a way around fate. It seemed as if Voldemort and I were meant to finish each other off, but with my reluctance and Voldemort's wizard debt, killing each other seemed an impossible feat. There had to be a way around the destiny chosen for us.

I dwelled on Voldemort's past for a time, as well as my own. Twisted thoughts unraveled after some brooding, allowing me to see all the options laid before me.

My eyes lit up when an idea came to mind.

'_Yes, that could work. Yes!'_ I thought with excitement and found myself smiling in the dark. I yearned so terribly for the plan to work that I found my whole body aching. I knew that if I failed, the fate of the wizarding world would fall deeper into darkness and there would be nothing left but loose threads and frayed edges, always there but forever broken.

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and used the rest of my imprisonment to perfect the plan.

* * *

It seemed as if an eternity had passed before I heard a sound, but in reality it probably was only hours. When the door to my cell groaned open allowing light to spill in, I recoiled and waited patiently for my vision to return.

"Who's there?" I questioned quietly, unsure of the danger I was in.

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter. I've come to take you to the Dark Lord."

I sighed with relief, recognizing Lucius Malfoy's voice at once. He continued speaking after a moment's hesitation, his tone surprisingly respectful.

"I am sorry that you were forced in here. If I had known that you'd take up my offer to meet with our Lord, I would have forewarned the others. It was a lack of judgment on my part. I do hope you'll forgive me." He held out a gloved hand to help me up.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Malfoy," I murmured softly, my mind already elsewhere. "It's not your fault."

Together we climbed the staircase until we reached a landing that looked as if it belonged to a king. Heavy tapestries ordained the walls along with torches flickering with firelight. In their light, the endless chamber was cast into shadow and darkness. Polished marble floors gleamed under the glare and the air felt warmer than the other floors we had passed on the way.

'_Almost too warm in fact' _I thought briefly, but immediately dismissed the fact. There were more important things to worry about. Like how to persuade a Dark Lord, for one.

I glanced silently at my companion and took a step forward. Malfoy grabbed my arm however, and pulled me back to his side. His features looked strangely intense as he stared deeply into my eyes.

I fought a shudder.

"This is where the Dark Lord resides," he finally said, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I can go no further. I – wish you the best of luck." And with a nod, he was out of sight before I could even blink.

Slowly turning back toward the chamber, I fought to keep my breath steady. I needed all the courage I could get if I wanted to make it out of this alive.

Reaching out with my magic, I felt another presence in the farthest corner of the room. It was too dark to see anything, but I let my magic guide me through the maze, around furniture and behind mirrors. My heart pounded so fiercely in my chest, I knew Voldemort could probably hear it.

I halted when I came to my destination and gazed upon the outline of the man I had feared for so long. Voldemort sat, ghosted by the shadows, staring into nearby flames. He didn't even seem to notice my presence.

I frowned and took a step closer to have a better look. He looked so thin and pale. Still sporting the slit ruby eyes and skin whiter than chalk, Voldemort looked a little worse for wear.

"My Lord?" I questioned, my voice carrying throughout the room. When no reaction was seen, I sighed and rolled my eyes skyward. Clearly Lucius Malfoy had been correct in assuming the Dark Lord went mad.

'_No, I mustn't think that!'_ I reprimanded myself rather harshly. Voldemort was still alive and breathing. He was still _here_. Maybe I could just talk to him, break him out of his trance.

In fact, I had seen someone in this state before. Someone so lost and confused about the world; someone who had given up all hope.

'_And Edward pulled me from that darkness,'_ I thought bitterly. Maybe I could be the one to heal the Dark Lord. After all, what better healer would there be than one who had undergone the same exact thing once?

I straightened, knowing exactly what I had to do.

"You know, my lord. In my self-induced exile I had a lot of time to think. I thought about your views of the world and I thought about the Dumbledore's. And I've come to realize that I agree with you more."

I paused in my speech, watching for any reaction no matter how small. When Voldemort remained unresponsive, I continued carrying out my one-sided conversation.

"Take the magical creatures for instance. They're powerful, just as powerful as your average wizard, if not more. And yet they're treated as inferior beings, something with below human intelligence.

"But you know that's not true. We're all equals here. Just look at you and me, growing up as orphans, being treated as freaks. When in reality you and I are the most powerful wizards in the world.

"Together we'd be strong enough to settle the equality issue. We could put an end to that kind of neglect forever. By calling forth representatives from each race, we could give the veela, vampires, centaurs, and goblins both voice and protection. And you know what? They'd gladly follow your lead. You know that to be true as long as you promise them the freedom they deserve.

"And another issue, my lord, that I've found both thrilling and terrifying? It has to do with muggles. Everyone on the light side expects me to defend muggles, to love them. But how can I after all they've done? After everything they're going to do.

"I've thought long and hard on this matter and have come to believe that, while killing them is extreme and needless, separating them completely from the wizarding world _is_ necessary." I said this knowing all too well that Dumbledore was turning over in his grave right now. I continued speaking however, trying not to let my thoughts of Dumbledore bother me.

"If there isn't complete separation, several horrifying things could happen. For one, knowledge of the wizarding world could trickle down from muggle to muggle. And you already know what would happen then. After all, it's happened before in history. Half-knowledge of a subject brings fear and war usually follows. If we step in and remove the threat, we could prevent history from repeating itself. A worthy goal, if I say so myself.

"Furthermore, when a wizard marries a muggle and conceives child, the magical blood is tainted. After centuries of this contamination, there'll be no wizarding blood left. It'll be so far diffused that it will be worthless - powerless inside the individual. If we don't stop this inbreeding, in the far-away future there won't be any wizards left in the world."

I stopped speaking and squinted at Voldemort. I might have been imagining it, but his eyes looked clearer than they had before. There seemed to be something flickering behind them, some intelligence left inside. Internally I grinned and continued with my speech, waiting for the ambitious dark lord to rise once more.

"And magic," I began again softly, forming the word like a lover's caress. "Children must be taught both sides of magic and all shades in between. There can be no fear of it, no foolish opinions that one side is better than the rest. For opposites hold strength and balance. Magic can have no bounds. It must be free to flourish.

"But –" I said, knowing that this part of my plan had to work or else I'd fail in my quest and leave the world in ruins. "What about the prophecy, hm? The one between you and me. How can we carry out our plans with that in the way?"

Voldemort's head jerked up until he was looking into my eyes. I stared at him for a moment before relaying the message of the prophecy. I spoke the words that had influenced our lives since before I was born fluidly, leaving nothing out.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

By the end, Voldemort looked oddly defeated. I knew it was my turn to give him hope and purpose. It was time to get him to interpret the prophecy in a way that would work in our favor; in a way that would help us conquer the odds. There would be no turning back now. I've made my choice about which side of the war I was on. I just hoped the others - Edward in particular - would forgive me.

"Do not fear, my lord, for I've discovered the true meaning of the prophecy. It's a shame we didn't see it sooner, but in a way, particular events had to run their course. You'll see." I took a deep breath of the surrounding, muggy air and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw Voldemort staring at me intently. The shadows around his form seemed to shift and lighten the further I went into my explanation.

"The line about you marking me as your equal, but me having power you do not, I believe there's a pretty simple explanation for that, my lord. Both of us are equal in power and our pasts are quite similar. Correct? I mean, we're both orphans. And we've both struggled to survive in a world so full of abuse, corruption, and hate. The night you gave me this scar, you only solidified the likeness that had already existed between us." I smiled to myself, continuing with the train of my thoughts.

"On my self-imposed exile, the craziest thing happened to me. I fell in love with a vampire." My smile, if possible, grew even larger. I knew I had a dreamy look on my face, but couldn't quite wipe it off. For I owed Edward my life. And I realized that, quite possibly, it'll be Edward's love that saves the world.

"Despite the fact that Edward is a dark creature, my lord, he taught me how to see the light. In the deepest darkness I had ever known, this creature of the night saved me from the shadows and gave me his love. He also gave me my _life_.

"And what a life it is!" I spoke passionately, forgetting all my fears for a moment of elation. "There's beauty out there. And good. And compassion! You just have to know where to look. I can show you."

I took a step closer and locked thrilled emerald eyes with gleaming red.

"If someone considered dark can do something as remarkable as that, then there's hope for us. Together we can save the world and love the world. And others will surely follow our lead." Forgetting where I was for a minute, I jumped when Voldemort suddenly rose to his full height. I backed against the wall, feeling my heart pound with unexpected fear.

The Dark Lord gazed at me coolly, scrutinizing my face as if weighing his options.

"You say that the power I know not is love, Potter, so how can you expect me to love the world when I'm incapable of such a feeling. Of such a _weakness_." He spat the last word, as if disgusted by the thought of having emotions at all.

I sighed with relief though, knowing I had an answer for the question. Relaxing against the wall, I spoke calmly, knowing that if Voldemort struck me down now, I had given it my all. I had succeeded in awakening the man from his madness. I had given the wizarding world another chance.

"Why did you become a dark lord, Tom?" It was a simple question, but Voldemort flinched at the name, his eyes flashing in anger. "You don't have to say anything because, being so similar to each other, I already know the answer. I can see it in your eyes. You've only forgotten. After all these long years, you've lost sight of what's truly important. But I'm here now to get you back on track.

"Decades ago, when Tom Riddle decided to rise up and become the greatest wizard ever known, he did it not only for power. No, my lord. He did it to save the world. Because he loved the wizarding world, as he loved magic. Tom Riddle wanted enough power to change the system and make it less corrupt. He wanted people to see that magic is a beautiful thing. His love for magic was not a weakness. No. It gave him the strength to conquer the impossible."

I let my words linger on the air for a moment, letting Voldemort process all I had given him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort lifted his eyes and spoke again.

"And the rest of the prophecy? The words that say, 'either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives'. Surely you can't find a way around that, can you Potter?"

I answered slowly and as I spoke I found myself inching forward, closer to Voldemort.

"You're right of course. Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort cannot live harmoniously together. At best we can survive, but that's not really living, is it?"

I sighed, coming to the final part of my plan.

"That _day_," I stared at Voldemort until he nodded. He knew exactly which day I spoke of. "After I left, it felt like I had died inside. I had betrayed… everyone. I couldn't stand myself, my guilt. I created a new name, one to take Harry's place. I became James Evans and Harry Potter died.

"But now Harry Potter's back. He was reborn and given the strength he needed to make things right. I have a family now, one who'll support me no matter what I choose." I said the last part, hoping my words were true. I loved the Cullen's so much. I couldn't bear to lose them now!

"I think," I started hesitantly, "that it's time for Lord Voldemort to die and for Tom Riddle to take his place." Voldemort's eyes widened a fraction and I hurriedly continued explaining. "Think about it. Tom Riddle, the polite, brilliant politician, could accomplish anything with Harry Potter by his side."

"How?" Voldemort asked softly. His eyes narrowed in contemplation and I took that as a good sign.

"First we could bring down the ministry," I murmured, pulling ideas out of thin air. "And from the ashes we could build it anew. But we'd work from the political side this time. There'd me no more fighting. No more killing after the initial breaking.

"About your death eaters though–" I began, unsure, but Voldemort interrupted me with a wave of his hand.

"I'll take care of them. They've grown too cocky and arrogant in my absence. I'll put them back in their place."

"And your death eaters will follow your lead when they see your power, influence, persuasion, and skill in a different way?" I asked, doubtful.

"I'll take care of them," he repeated and I nodded, accepting this.

Amazed at my own daring, I laid my hand over Voldemort's and stared deeply into his eyes. "Are we in this together now? I've returned and am here to stay. What about you?"

* * *

Angry cries pierced through the chilly Scottish air and I winced, knowing things weren't working out as planned.

Voldemort, known again as Tom Riddle, and I had decided to make a stand on the grounds of Hogwarts to propose a truce between the dark and the light. I stood by his side, the both of us flanked by death eaters. And across from us stood, not only Order members, but Ministry Aurors as well. The Minister of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimagour, glowered at us from across the field.

"Please listen to us. We're not here to fight you." I tried once again, knowing that the words of a "traitor" meant nothing to them. For that was what I was. I had been their savior since the night my parents were killed and now I had failed them. Twice. They would never trust me again.

My eyes met Edwards and my heart ached for him. He stood among my former friends, looking torn and miserable. But I couldn't go to him. I would never be allowed to cross the line; would never be accepted by the light again.

For our plan had failed. After proposing ideas about law and system changes, I could see that some of the lesser-known light wizards were persuaded, but the majority gazed at us with open hostility and obvious harm in their thoughts. Each and every one of them were weary and on edge. I feared that fighting would break out soon, but I didn't know what to do to stop it.

Not only were the light wizards watching us with such revulsion, but the death eaters as well. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had murdered Sirius, hid none of her thoughts. I tried not to cringe away from her withering glare. Clearly she didn't like this new and improved Tom Riddle. After all, murder and bloodshed were all that she knew. There was no playing fair on her part.

I shifted uncomfortably when murmuring broke out among both sides. While the light wizards argued heatedly about the best course of action to take, Bellatrix and a few other death eaters converged on Tom. Their angry whispers carried through the air, making me shiver when I realized they wanted to attack.

Things were getting out of control. Badly. Something needed to be done now!

My gaze locked with Tom's and he nodded once to me, understanding. It was time to retreat and try again a different day. Perhaps time was all both sides needed to reach safer conclusions.

Tom stepped forward and held up a hand. Silence immediately fell among the group. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what he had to say.

"It has come to my attention that the matters at hand cannot be settled today. Let us retreat and take a few days to discuss our options, before –" His words were cut off by a loud and slightly mad shriek.

Before I knew what was happening, someone flung me to the ground. I looked up in shock, realizing that Bellatrix had fired the killing curse at me. Edward lay protectively over me, a growl ripping from his throat. I tried to push him off.

"Edward, go! Get away from here," I yelled, tears falling from my eyes. I was scared for him, for everyone. For all around us fighting had broken out. It seemed as if that one, lethal spell had set off a chain reaction and now no one planned to stop.

"Edward, please! A wizard's war is no place for a vampire," I pleaded until my voice broke.

Slowly, almost too slowly, he got off and helped me stand. Together we clung to one another and looked around at the chaos. For there was no other word to describe what was happening. Left and right, wizards and witches were getting slaughtered. It was a bloody mess.

"No," I tried to shout, but my voice felt weak. How could this be happening!

I spun around, dodging the spells shot at Edward and me, trying to take in the scene. I watched Lucius Malfoy fall to his knees in obvious pain and heard rather than saw someone slit Remus' throat. When Tom fell under the dozens of spells that hit him at once, I knew my life as I had known it was over forever.

There was a roar building in my ears; an echoing I couldn't escape from. I couldn't hear anything over the shouts and the cries and the screams of death. This was what I had wanted to avoid! This was the reason I came back to the Wizarding World: to prevent more deaths from occurring. Why must _nothing_ go as planned?

In my shock, I didn't hear the shout directed at me. And in my daze I didn't register the flash of green. Before I could even blink, someone knocked me to the ground for the second time that day.

Climbing to my knees, I gasped for breath. My eyes came to rest on Edward. He had fallen to the ground beside me, so I grabbed his hand to help him up.

"Come on, Edward! We have to get out of here. It's too dangerous to stay." My eyes flickered to the ring of death that surrounded us and I felt my stomach heave.

"Edward?" I questioned when he didn't budge. I crawled over to him and shook his arm, desperate now. "Please Edward. We have to go."

Blinking away the sudden tears, I turned him onto his back and stared at his angelic face. His eyes were closed and he lay there, peacefully, as if in slumber. But vampires didn't sleep. I knew that fact.

"Edward?" I questioned again in a whisper. Still he did not stir.

All around our still forms, the fighting continued, but I was blind to the world. I couldn't hear a thing over my sobs. I lost track of time as I lay there, broken and lost. It could have been days, weeks, years. For all I knew, the world could have ended and still, I refused to move.

For Edward, my love, my life, was gone from this world. His eternity had ended. And with his soul gone, so was my heart.


	16. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: **Hides behind computer desk.** Er, yes I did kill Edward in the last chapter. But remember, the story's not over til it's over. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 15 – Change of Plans

I'm fading in this dark of night,

A simple ghost of memory's life.

Drifting through the fallen trees,

I watch a light shine on me.

It blesses and fills with life,

And gives me hope for morning's plight.

I woke with a jolt, blinking the sweat and tears from my eyes. I lay still, trying to wrap my mind around what had happened.

Edward was gone.

Despair welled up inside of me and I blinked rapidly, turning on my side and curling in on myself. I was such a fool! What was I thinking, bringing a vampire to the wizarding world? It was ridiculous and thoughtless. And now, not only I had to suffer, but the Cullen's did as well. There was nothing I could do to make it better. Nothing, that was, but one thing.

I wouldn't give up on life. Now that Edward was gone, I'd go on living without him. Because that was what he had taught me - the one thing I'd been lacking before. And then one day I'd rejoin with him, in death, for eternity. But until that day, there were some things I had to set right, some plans to set in motion. There was no way I'd leave this world so broken. So _dead_.

I lay there for a time, staring at nothing but thinking of everything. My body felt numb to the world. If someone were to stab me now, I was sure I wouldn't feel it. I felt immortal; I felt dead. In my mind, I knew my body had died along with Edward. But I was still here in spirit, walking the land, because I had a job to do.

And I refused to fail this time. Even if I ended up being the last person on Earth, then so be it. I would make things right before the end. Even if it killed me.

Sitting up with new resolve, I took in my surroundings with a hardened heart. Dark stone walls met my eyes and a dark, velvet-draped bed. Everything around me was ebony in color: the color of death. I had never seen this room before, but if I had to guess, I'd say I was in Tom's stronghold.

Just then, the door clicked open behind me and Tom walked in. I straightened, looking for any sign of injury. There was nothing.

"Tom?" I said, bowing slightly. The question rang in my voice as we stared at each other in silent contemplation.

"Finally awake I see. It's about time. We're about to leave."

Blinking, I couldn't wrap my mind around anything. I was still dazed and confused from the battle. I needed to know the outcome before we planned anything more.

"Where are we going? And how are you alive, anyway?" I asked numbly, trying not to think about all that blood. "Being hit as you were would kill any lesser man."

Before I knew what was happening, Tom was upon me. I flinched back, feeling cold hands wrap around my face.

"Tom, what the hell are you doing? Let go!" I shouted, trying to break from his hold. But he wouldn't release me. Instead, he brought my eyes up to meet his.

"There's something wrong, Potter. I can see it in your eyes. Something has changed," he said softly. "Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

My eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in suspicion. How dare he make me remember the worst moment of my life! Of course things have changed. Edward was dead. And who knew how many others. The world would never be the same. And he stood there calmly, questioning the brutal ways of the world with nothing but a feigned look of interest on his face.

"How dare you," I murmured hatefully, backing away from him slowly. "Do you_ like_ causing others pain? Do you still enjoy it? Because if I didn't know any better –"

"That is enough," Tom interrupted firmly, his eyes alight from the insults. "Tell me what you remember Potter. Now." His threatening tone hung on the air. I had no choice but to answer.

"I watched Edward die," I ground out through clenched teeth, willing the prickling in my eyes to go away. I turned around and glared at the far wall, tensing when Tom spoke again.

"I see," he said slowly and I felt my anger rise. "And do you, by any chance, have a Seer as a friend?" I turned back around in shock, forgetting my raw emotions for once.

"What?" I hissed, not believing my ears. What did Luna have to do with anything? Why couldn't he just leave me alone! But of course, I could never be so lucky.

"I take that as a yes, Potter. You know, this would take far less time if you'd answer my questions immediately. Let's try this again, shall we?

"Were you and this Seer… closer than how friends should be?"

My breath caught in my throat as I shook my head in denial. But the answer was clear: Tom knew. Somehow Tom knew the truth despite the fact that I had told no one. And I knew Luna had kept her secret to the grave.

"Yes," I whispered guiltily, waiting for the uproar, but none came. Instead Tom was smiling to himself. It was so unbelievable that I found myself staring. And somehow, I started explaining, needing to clarify the situation.

"Luna and I performed a dark ritual, a blood ritual, underneath the dark of a new moon. That night we became siblings, bonded and protected through the magic in our blood. There were some… unexpected consequences though. For instance, we started sharing dreams. It was only after she died that the dreams stopped coming.

"How can you smile about this?" I continued incredulously. "Everyone else would be furious! What we did nearly killed the both of us. That's why we kept it a secret after all these years."

Tom chuckled quietly, ignoring my glare. "Oh yes, what you did _was_ foolish Potter. A truly Gryffindor thing to do. But it may have worked in our favor."

I stood seething, trying to figure out Tom's words. Why would sharing blood with a Seer help us for what was to come? Luna and I had shared dreams in the past, but none of them were significant. And we never shared visions. Those were for her alone.

But even as I thought about it, I realized that I was wrong. I had shared one vision with her. On the day Hogwarts fell. The night had started out as nothing more than a dream, but soon the dream had transformed into something more.

"Magus transfero," I whispered to myself in wonder. "Luna's power transferred to me the day she died. And that means –" I looked up with wide eyes, daring not to hope. "The battle didn't happen yet. We never met with the Order. And Edward –" I couldn't go on, not wanting to feel more pain if my assumptions were incorrect.

Tom merely nodded in acknowledgement. "You are correct, Potter. We're scheduled to meet with the Order in an hour's time. Knowing the outcome, however, will work to our advantage. We'll need a change of plans. And your vampire is still alive, that is, if the Order hasn't harmed him."

I couldn't help it, I smiled brightly into the dark room. My heart began to beat again and my face started to flush. Suddenly, I needed Edward here. Now. I vowed to myself that we would never be separated again.

"Can Edward come here? Please. I need him." After a moment's hesitation, Tom nodded and wrote his address on a small slip of parchment.

I thanked him and turned to leave. At the doorway, however, I turned back around with an ominous smirk on my lips. For a new plan had already formed in my mind.

"Tom?" I called out with false cheer. "Call a death eater meeting tonight at dusk. It's time to make a few changes around here."

I walked away then, leaving the ex-dark lord to his own musings.

* * *

Minutes ticked by as I waited for Edward to arrive. I still refused to believe that he was alive until I saw him in person. For the vision had been too real, too horrible. I shuddered and closed my eyes, trying not to remember.

Luna had told me in the past that her visions were painful, but helpful in the long run. They helped her gain knowledge that no one else could ever have. And if they helped save lives, then I guess one person's pain was worth it in the end.

I leaned back against the headboard, counting the seconds in my mind. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget sights and sounds of the battle. And I knew that witnessing such an event, even if it _was_ a dream, had changed me inside. I would never be the same again. My plans for the death eaters only proved that fact.

Before I could continue my line of thought, the door to my room opened. I closed my eyes, too frightened to look. Tears made their way down my face when the bed dipped beside me.

It was only then that I gathered enough courage to look. And the sight that greeted me was the most beautiful one I had ever seen. Edward gazed at me intently, with a mixture of concern and love.

I kissed him. And he kissed me back harder than ever before. Laughing, I rolled him onto his back and hovered above. He allowed me to.

"You're here," I whispered in amazement, gazing into his beautiful eyes. They were so full of life! How could I ever turn away from them again?

I hadn't yet told Edward about the vision and knew I would have to before tonight. But for now, I wanted him to stay untainted with the knowledge. I wanted his mind to be all mine.

"Make love to me, Edward."

I could see his hesitation, but my desperate tone stopped him from asking questions. Instead, he brought us into a sitting position and removed our clothes.

Edward bit down lightly on my neck and I groaned at the contact, tilting my head back to give him the dominance he deserved. After a series of lingering kisses up and down my chest, he laid me back against the soft sheets of the bed. I arched into him, wanting all the friction I could get.

Just when he was getting ready to prepare me though, I stopped him with a shake of my head. "Don't, love. I want to feel you inside of me. I want the pain."

Edward's eyes were glowing in the near darkness. I could see the predator in him begin to surface. He just needed one small trigger and I knew the logical side of him would be lost. And I wanted the both of us to be lost in the darkness for once.

"Love me, Edward," I whispered with a teary smile. "I am yours."

The words sent him over edge. For in the next moment I felt pure, undulated pain pierce my backside. A scream ripped its way from my throat and I lay there afterward, panting from the bliss.

Edward began to move after that, to the rhythm of my heart. Wrapping my legs around his waist allowed him to thrust deeper than ever before. The pain inside of me was almost unbearable, but I welcomed it with open arms.

The faster we went, the more my body began to react. Magic swirled around us, warming our skin. Sweat mixed with tears made our love all the sweeter.

Delirious laughter broke from my lips when I came hard and fast, spraying semen all over Edward's body. Hearing a growl, I glanced up into Edward's eyes. Within the dark pools I saw, along with dominance, a hint of merriment too. Apparently we were both crazy to enjoy such pleasure and pain.

Tangling my hand into his hair, I kissed him deeply, breathing through my nose so that the kiss lasted forever. Our tongues danced together while the rhythm of our bodies met and clashed.

Grabbing his back, I pulled him close to me, as close as I could get. And as we became one body, one soul in the darkness of the room, Edward's orgasm ripped from his grasp. The sheer force of it had me blinking back dots.

He lay down beside me in a tangle of sheets and sticky cum, but for the first time in my life, I felt completely content. Nothing could have changed this moment. For I had my Edward back and that was all that mattered.

"Mm, love you Edward," I murmured, laying my head against his chest. When he tightened his hold, I smiled and closed my eyes. But gradually I found myself thinking about the vision and knew I had to tell him soon.

"Edward?" I said, sitting up and gazing at him with a mixture of sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry, love. For leaving you. For losing you!"

Despite his confusion, Edward sat up and held me close. I collapsed into his embrace as if my life depended on it.

"You're not going to lose me, Harry," he whispered into my ear. "We're going to be together, forever. Remember?"

I gave a slight smile. "Yes, I remember. But Edward –" I started and pulled away from him. "Last night I had a vision. It was so real. And in it you died."

I looked up in time to see his weary expression and tried to offer a smile of my own, but failed miserably. "It was my fault you died. You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous for you to be in the Wizarding World.

"But –" I continued when he opened his mouth to argue. "I refuse to let you go. We'll never be separated again. Not if I can help it. And you're safe now, for we've changed the plans. Apparently life-changing visions come in handy, hm?"

Edward shook his head, looking at me in amazement. "You're beautiful, love. And not only on the outside."

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Edward surprised me. He lifted me into his arms and carried me across the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

Edward only hummed and kept on walking. When we arrived at our destination, I gave a gasp. For we had entered the most glorious bathroom I had ever seen. It was very large, filled with black marble floors and seven-foot mirrors. A cavernous tub stood in the center, while an even larger shower graced the far wall.

"Bath or shower?" Edward asked with a grin on his face. "I think it's time we get you cleaned up. Don't you think?"

I smacked him lightly on the chest before pulling him down for another kiss. When he broke away, I panted out, "You choose."

Edward bypassed the tub in favor of the shower. He made sure the water was steamy before helping me in. Once inside, he began to lather the shampoo through my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his body next to mine.

"Mm, feels good. I'll do you next."

"Oh really, love?" Edward whispered silkily, causing me to smile. "Turn around Harry. I want to see something."

"Wha –" was all I was able to get out before Edward inserted himself into me again. Facing away from him, I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his smirk against the back of my neck.

"Edward!" I groaned loudly, loving this new position. I loved it even more when he began a gentle rhythm. With his body close to mine, and mine pinned against the wall, we moved in perfect harmony.

When he grabbed my cock and began stroking it, I almost lost control. But I held back, determined to make this last as long as possible. I never wanted him to let go.

With the steam from the shower and the light nips on my neck, I entered a pleasure-filled haze. No thought could have interrupted this moment. No harsh reality could have broken through. Because this moment _was_ my reality. And it felt like heaven.

"Edward!" I cried out through the fog, feeling him come inside of me. He came long and hard, staying inside until there was nothing left. When he pulled out I turned around, feeling weak.

Edward's eyes were glazed, but he had enough sense to stare down at my own throbbing member. He got to his knees and began kissing my thighs. Slowly he worked his way up, until he was gently kissing my heated cock.

"Edward, please!" I begged, feeling every nerve in my body catch fire. My hands and feet began twitching, as if waiting for my release.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward purred in satisfaction, watching my reaction. "Do you like this? Hm, I wonder. What if I do this?" And without warning, he engulfed my entire cock with his mouth.

I couldn't help it, I threw my head back in a silent scream. My release came more powerfully than ever before into Edward's waiting mouth. He began to suck and continued until there wasn't an ounce of cum left.

Shaken and dazed, I slid to the ground and found Edward hovering above. He gave me a quick kiss before disappearing. When he returned, he was holding a warm-looking towel.

"Thank you Edward," I murmured, feeling my eyes droop on their own accord. "Wake me up before dusk. We have a death eater meeting to attend."

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time Edward and I walked into the meeting hall. The death eaters were already assembled and kneeling before their master. I vaguely heard Tom say something about a Seer in their midst before I interrupted, ignoring his heated glare.

"We will be changing the plans from here on out," I said loudly despite their sudden protests and angry mutterings. "We will _not_ be tearing down the Wizarding World any longer. No. Instead we will be rebuilding it!" I let my voice rise when my eyes found Bellatrix.

'_If she moves just _one inch_ toward Edward…" _I thought with mind-numbing hate. I shook my head, trying to clear it while still keeping close watch.

"The task will likely take months, if not years. If you're not prepared for this, then I'm giving you an opportunity to leave. But before you do, let me tell you what our new task involves."

I glanced at Edward, taking comfort from the passion in his eyes. After a steadying breath, I willed myself to continue.

"We'll be recruiting all magical creatures, not only dark but light as well. And each night at dusk, we'll meet and travel to different parts of Britain. During this time we'll heal and rebuild the towns and cities you've all destroyed in the past. We'll come and go like spirits of the night. No one will know our identity –"

I broke off when Bellatrix cried out. Reaching for my wand, I prepared myself for her insanity this time.

"Master," she whined and then laughed out loud with sudden merriment. "Surely you cannot allow this _child _to be in charge. His plans are insulting! Where is the death? Where is the enjoyment of the kill?" she cooed softly, as if to a lover. "Don't you remember the rush you feel when death embraces your enemy? Haven't you always cherished the sweet sight of blood seeping into the ground?"

"Silence, Bellatrix. Or I'll remove you from this room." Tom's voice rang out with authority, echoing off the farthest corners of the hall.

"But, but," she panted angrily, glaring at me. "You can't give in to this child's silly dreams! Or has he made your mind go soft?"

Before anyone could react, a flash of green came out of nowhere. Its fiery light engulfed Bellatrix' body before she could utter another word. Everyone stared at her immobile form for a while, before turning to me in shock.

"The world's better off without her," I said simply, shrugging it off as if she were nothing more than a fly caught in a web.

"As I've said before, this is no game! The world is in a state of change and whether or not you want to take part in it is up to you. If you're not ready to rebuild Hogwarts Castle brick by brick, then I suggest you leave.

"Your decision has to be made by tomorrow night at dusk, for then it all begins." I turned to face Tom, knowing that Edward would watch my back if anything should happen.

"Kill anyone who decides to leave," I whispered into his ear. "Their knowledge of our plans would only hinder us." With that said, I walked from the room, Edward following in my wake.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're all happy that Edward's still alive. Lol!

And I know I've been saying, not many chapters left now! Well, apparently I'm a really bad judge of chapter length. But at the moment, I'd have to say there's about one chapter left and the epilogue.

Please take the time to review.


End file.
